Vecinos
by WitchyPerson
Summary: Después de que Emma y Henry, su hijo de 6, se mudaran a un nuevo vecindario, Emma y su vecino sr. jones no se llevan nada bien pero que pasará cuando Henry se haga amigo de un tal Killian al cual Emma todavía no conoce. Mientras el Sr. Jones y Emma no se llevan de lo mejor, Henry se divierte mucho con Killian ¿Qué pasará cuando Emma se entere que son la misma persona?
1. Chapter 1

**Emma y Henry se mudaron a un nuevo vecindario y están a punto de empezar una nueva vida solo los 2. Emma de repente se empieza a llevar mal con su vecino un tal sr jones , que no ha parado de molestarla desde que se mudó, mientras tanto Henry se hace muy amigo de Killian, un chico que conoció en el parque. Emma se siente feliz de que Henry tenga un nuevo amigo en el vecindario, no puede esperar al fin conocer a este tal Killian.**

 **AU**

 **Emma: 24**

 **Killian: 26**

 **Henry: 6**

 **David y Snow: 42**

 **Neal: 3**

* * *

CAPITULO 1

-"¿Ya llegamos?" - preguntó por milésima vez Henry.

-"Un par de cuadras más, niño" – dijo Emma tratando de mantener la paciencia.

Emma seguía manejando por las calles de Storybrooke, el camión de la mudanza se había llevado sus cosas la noche anterior y Henry se encontraba muy ansioso de conocer su nueva casa. Los últimos 2 años habían estado viviendo en el departamento de Mary Margaret y David (los padres de Emma).Claro que antes de eso, todo había sido muy diferente, hace 2 años y unos meses todo había sido más que perfecto, Emma no recuerda haber sido más feliz en su vida pero como todas las cosas felices en la vida de Emma no duró mucho; los pensamientos de Emma pararon cuando se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al lugar, no era muy grande pero solo eran Henry y ella.

-"Llegamos" – dijo finalmente y se dio cuenta de que Henry se había quedado dormido. No le sorprendía mucho, para ser un niño de 6 años había estado despierto casi toda la noche ayudándola con las cosas que tenían que llevar.

Emma le mueve el hombro y Henry sacude su cabeza y se soba los ojos.

-"¿Ya llegamos?" – dice bostezando.

-"Sí, ¿quieres pasar?".

Henry solo asiente con la cabeza y baja del carro.

Al entrar a la casa se dan cuenta de que tiene pocos muebles, ya que la mayoría que tenían eran de la casa de los padres de Emma. Ella se hace una nota mental de comprar más muebles a fin de mes.

-"¿Quieres ver tu cuarto?"

-"Síííí" – dijo Henry como una voz aguda que hizo que Emma se tapara ligeramente los oídos.

* * *

Eran casi las 10 de la noche cuando terminaron de desempacar las cajas que habían traído en el carro, no eran muchas cosas. Henry estaba muy cansado y Emma también. Como era lunes Emma pensó que sería mejor que Henry iniciara clases la próxima semana y no al día siguiente, pero le prometió llevarlo al parque temprano en la mañana antes de que ella se fuera a trabajar.

-"Ya deberías dormir" – le dice Emma a Henry.

-"No estoy cansado" – dijo Henry sobándose los ojos.

-"Yo creo que sí" – le dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

Después de que Henry se fuera a dormir Emma recibió una llamada de Mary Margaret y David.

-"¿Todo bien? – dijo David – se supone que llamarías cuando llegaras – dijo Mary Margaret - ¿Henry está bien?"

-"Sí, sí estamos bien, si no que con todo lo de la mudanza se me pasó. Henry está durmiendo."

-"También deberías dormir, se ve que tuvieron un día agitado, llámanos por cualquier cosa, siempre puedes volver si no te sientes cómoda".

-"Estoy bien, llamaré, lo prometo… No estaban así la primera vez que nos fuimos" – Dijo Emma con una sonrisa confusa en la cara.

-"La primera vez no estabas sola" – dijo Mary Margaret sin pensarlo.

Hubo un silencio en la línea.

-"Tengo a Henry" – dijo Emma después de unos segundos.

-"Emma, no quise que sonara así" – dijo MM disculpándose.

-"Lo sé"

-"Emma, ¿estás bien?" – dijo David.

-"Sí, voy a dormir me siento cansada". Luego colgó, se fue a la cama y miró su reloj eran las 10pm había paz, no había sido un día tan malo como parecía.

Después de 10 minutos escuchó que había música a lo lejos; no le molestó mucho, seguramente pararía pronto y con eso cerró sus ojos.

* * *

Era un LUNES, un lunes no es día de hacer una fiesta mucho menos a las 3 de la mañana cuando tienes un niño de 6 años que tiene que levantarse temprano. Pero al parecer al vecino de al lado no le importaba porque hace más de 6 horas que estaba con la música a todo volumen.

Emma no lo soporta más, se pone una bata y sus pantuflas y va a la casa del maldito vecino que no respeta el sueño de los demás. Entra por un pasillo lleno de gente y la verdad no tiene ni idea de quién es la casa. Se acerca a unos de los invitados y le pregunta.

-"Hola, tú"

-"Bueno Hola" - le sonríe y ella se da cuenta a donde va todo esto.

-"No- dice rápido- ¿Sabes de quien es la fiesta?"

-"Ves al chico de ahí" – le apunta a un chico vestido de cuero tomando de una petaca.

Emma asiente con la cabeza y va a buscarlo. Al parecer gritarle _oye tú_ no hace que voltee así que le toca el hombro y voltea el hombre más ebrio que ha visto en su vida.

-"Miren que trajo la marea, ¿Quieres bailar? – dijo al mismo tiempo que la tocaba de la cintura para tenerla frente al él. El olor a licor que se sentía desde que empezó a caminar hacia él aumento bastante mareándola un poco.

-"Suéltame" – dijo Emma mientras lo empujaba. "Solo vine a decirte que bajes tu música, mi hijo y yo intentamos dormir". – Le volteó los ojos y se lo dijo con un tono súper irritado.

-"Ou…" – bajo la mirada como si estuviera arrepentido, se acercó hacia el parlante.

-"Lastima" – sonrió y le subió a todo lo que daba, a Emma le sorprendía lo fuerte que podía llegar el ruido. El chico solo se fue con su grupo a seguir bailando, dejando a una Emma muy molesta en una esquina.

Una persona normal se hubiera ido y hubiera mandado su queja formalmente al día siguiente; pero Emma no era una persona normal. Fue por 2 cervezas se acercó al sistema de sonido y las derramó al mismo tiempo. La música paró, salieron chispas, salió humo y toda la sala tenía sus ojos en ella, incluyendo el dueño de la casa, que la miraba casi sin creer lo que había hecho.

-"Lastima" – Dice mientras camina hacia la puerta.

Llega a su casa, va a su cuarto, vuelve a su cama y disfruta del silencio.

* * *

Henry se levantó muy temprano esa mañana, o tal vez era que Emma no había dormido muy bien por lo de la noche anterior.

-"¿Vamos al parque?" – Emma se levantó para ver la cara de Henry contra la suya.

-"Te dije que a las 8" – dijo Emma tratando de cubrir su cara con las sabanas.

-"Son las 10"

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron cómicamente al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había dormido.

Se dio cuenta de que ella también tendría que iniciar con su trabajo la próxima semana, ya que todavía no había encontrado alguien que cuide de Henry por las tardes. Mary Margaret se quedaba hasta tarde en la escuela, viendo lo de sus clases y David trabajaba hasta tarde con ella en la estación; la madrina de Henry, Regina, era la alcaldesa y estaba muy ocupada por el momento. Tendría que arreglárselas en la semana.

-"No sabía que era tan tarde" le dijo Emma a Henry.

-"Tengo hambre" – dijo Henry.

-"¿Quieres chocolate caliente con canela?"

-"Quiero ir al parque… y también quiero chocolate como canela"

Emma le sirvió el desayuno a Henry y a eso de las 12 lo llevó al parque. No había muchos niños porque la mayoría estaban en clases. Henry se puso a jugar en los jueguitos con la espada de madera que su abuelo le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

-"Mamá, ¿me compras un helado?" – gritó Henry de lo lejos.

Emma se acercó a donde estaba jugando.

-"No veo a ningún heladero"

-"A la vuelta hay una heladería" – le dijo dándole ojos de cachorro.

-"Bien pero quédate aquí" – Emma no sabía si dejar a Henry pero el parque parecía tranquilo y la estación de policía estaba cerca.

* * *

Henry estaba solo jugando con su espada cuando un chico se le acercó.

-"¿Te gustan los piratas?" – le dijo el chico.

-"Más o menos, es más una espada de príncipe pero los piratas son geniales también"

-"¿Sabes cómo usar la espada?

-"No mucho, mi abuelo me estaba enseñando pero mi mamá dijo que era muy peligroso"

-"Madres" – dijo Killian volteando los ojos de manera juguetona y sonriendo. "Veras niño que la espada no es peligrosa si la sabes usar" – cogió la espada y le mostró unos trucos.

-"Se ve divertido señor"

-"No me digas señor, me haces sentir viejo" – dijo finjiendo estar ofendido. "Dime Killian"

-"Está bien Killian, tú dime Henry" – dijo Henry intentando sonar formal.

-"Un placer Henry" – Le estiró la mano y se dieron un apretón, luego Killian miró a los lados. "¿Estás solo?".

-"Depende"

-"¿De qué?"

-"De si eres una buena o mala persona"

-"No sabría cómo calificarme".

Henry le dio una mirada confusa porque nunca había oído esa palabra.

-"¿Qué es ca –ti –fli – car – se ?"

-"Como te lo explico, es como cuando le das una cualidad, un atributo a alguien o a algo"

Henry lo vuelve a mirar confuso.

-"Quiero decir que sí, supongo que soy buena persona"

-"Bueno vine con mi mamá pero está en otro lado, pero ahorita vuelve"

-"Bueno fue un placer Henry espero volverte a ver". Se despidió del niño.

* * *

Killian tenía ganas de un helado, era un día caluroso. Así que fue a la heladería de Ingrid y vio que una rubia en la fila estaba recogiendo un helado de chocolate. Era la chica más linda que había visto, al menos por detrás. Cuando se da vuelta, el rostro le parece familiar no es sino hasta que ella hace contacto visual con él que se da cuenta.

-"Tú, ¿enserio?" – dijo ella con un tono sarcástico.

Esa voz a él le parecía haberla oído antes… y fue ahí cuando reconoció a la chica.

-"Tú eres la que malogro mi estéreo" – dijo un poco alto.

-"Y tú eres el cretino que no le bajaba el volumen cuando intentaba dormir"

-"Para ti es Sr. Jones " – le dijo con un tono medio inmaduro.

-"Bien Sr. Jones "– voltea los ojos.

-"Gracias a ti rubia se me quitaron las ganas de comer helado"

-"Srta. Swan " – dijo Emma imitando el tono de Killian.

-"Ok Swan "

Y con eso Emma se va de la tienda.

* * *

Emma vuelve al parque y se encuentra a Henry haciendo nuevos trucos con la espada, no tiene idea de donde aprendió eso, David le había dejado de enseñar eso hace tiempo.

-"Hice un nuevo amigo, se llama Killian" – dice Henry feliz.

-"Que lindo nombre, ¿a dónde fue?"

-"No sé, supongo que estaba ocupado"

Emma no sabía porque un niño de la edad de Henry tendría que estar preocupado, porque ella creía que este tal "Killian" era un niño de 6 años.

-"Bueno, te traje tu helado" – dijo ella acordándose del mal rato que pasó en la heladería por culpa del .

-"¿Por qué luces molesta?"

-"No es nada, solo que tuve un problema con alguien en la heladería"

-"¿Era una mala persona?"

-"Yo no calificaría así… todavía"

Henry solo la mira y ella se da cuenta que tal vez no entiende la palabra.

-"Calificar es-"

-"Yo sé, es cuando le das un tributo a una persona" – dijo Henry sonriendo porque había aprendido una nueva palabra.

-"Atributo – corrigió Emma – ¿y dónde aprendiste esa palabra?"

-"Mi amigo Killian me la enseñó"

-"Ese tal Killian suena interesante"

-"Sí, y le gusta jugar a los piratas"

-"Tal vez lo veas en la escuela la próxima semana" – dijo ella sonriendo.

-"Eso sería muy divertido" – dijo Henry riéndose porque sabía que Killian no entraba en las sillitas que tenían las mesas de su escuela.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días y Emma recibió una llamada de la escuela diciendo que el lunes que Henry retomaría sus clases iban a hacer una visita de estudio al muelle y Emma tenía que mandar la autorización también le mandaron una lista de cosas que los niños tenían que llevar entre esas cosas estaban.

-Una nueva mochila

-Protector solar

-Una libreta

-Lápices de colores

-Comida y bebida

Ella también necesitaba cosas

-Delineador de ojos

-Comida para la semana

Emma dejó a Henry donde sus padres y fue al super a comprar las cosas de su lista. Una vez que terminó con las cosas de Henry y la comida fue a la parte de los cosméticos y vio que solo quedaba un delineador negro, no había ninguna chica cerca asi que fue despacio para no sacudir las cosas de su carrito, cuando de repente un chico coge el delineador, si hubiera sido cualquier tipo lo hubiera dejado pasar pero era ese .

-"Disculpe, pero yo iba a comprar eso" – lo dice mientras le quita el delineador de las manos.

-"Pues debiste cogerlo antes" – lo toma de vuelta.

-"Si tu novia quiere comprar maquillaje que venga ella misma" – dice ella tratando de quitárselo pero él lo aparta de ella.

-"¿Quién dijo que era para mi novia?"

-"Ni que fuera para ti"

Él no dijo nada

-"No puede ser" – dijo Emma seria pero queriéndose reír.

-"Lo dice la mujer que compra maquillaje en el supermercado"

Emma solo le voltea los ojos y se va a pagar sus cosas a la caja esperando no volverse a encontrar con él nunca.

Una vez que estaba pagando el delineador, Killian recibe una llamada de la primaria de Storybrooke.

-"¿Usted es dueño del Jolly Roger?"

-"Aye, claro ¿por qué?"

-"Nos gustaría saber si podría dar un tour por su barco para algunos de los niños este lunes, le pagaremos su servicio"

Killian lo pensó por unos segundos.

-"¿Por qué no?, acepto"

Esto solo sería el inicio de esta historia.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo 1**

 **Próxima subida: 19 de septiembre**


	2. Chapter 2

-"¿Henry ya tienes todo para la visita al barco?"

-"Sí" – dijo emocionado porque era la primera visita de estudio que tendría.

-"Recuerda que no tienes que separarte del grupo y escucha al guía"

-"Okay" – dijo Henry porque ya había escuchado eso como 10 veces esa mañana"

-"Y divierte"

Emma dejó a Henry en el paradero y esperó que bus de la escuela venga, luego subió a Henry y vio como él se iba. Eso le recordó a la primera vez que Henry se fue cuando tenía 3 años, cuando las cosas no habían cambiado.

 _Hace tres años…_

 _-"¿Estás seguro de que tiene todo?"_

 _-"¡Sí! , Emma por milésima vez sí" – le dijo Neal algo cansado de que Emma le esté preguntando lo mismo cada 5 segundos. "Henry va a estar bien"_

 _-"Lo sé" – Dijo Emma y fue a alistar la comida de Henry – "…Pero que pasa si-"_

 _-"Emma cariño te prometo que todo va a estar bien" – Dijo Neal y la abrazó._

Pero ahora Emma estaba sola y no había nadie quien le dijera que se calme y le hiciera ver que se preocupaba mucho. Luego se dio cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde a su trabajo y se tuvo que ir.

* * *

Henry llegó emocionado habían 20 niños en su clase y los dividieron en grupos de 4 porque manejar muchos niños sería difícil para los guías.

A Henry le tocó estar en el grupo del Sr .Jones, junto con Roland, Grace y Violet.

La profesora los subió al barco y espero que el Sr. Jones venga para poder irse, Henry se preguntaba si el Sr. Jones se vestiría como marinero, eso sería divertido. Luego de 5 minutos al fin llegó.

-"Hola, soy Killian y seré su guía por el día de hoy" – La profesora se fue después de eso.

-"¡Killian!" – gritó Henry y empezó a sacudir su mano saludándolo.

-"Hola Henry y hola Roland, Grace y Violet" – dijo leyendo los nombres que les habían puesto encima de sus abrigos.

-"¿Eres un pirata?" – dijo Violet.

-"Lastimosamente no"

-"¿Vives en el barco?" – dijo Roland

-"Ya no, ahora vivo en una casa cerca de aquí"

-"¿Para qué sirve el barco si ya no vives aquí? – dijo Grace.

-"Bueno ahora el Jolly Roger sirve para importar cosas a la ciudad"

-"¿Qué es importar?" – dijo Violet.

-"Duh es cuando le das mucha importancia a una persona o a una cosa" – dijo Roland.

-"Bueno sí pero ese no es el importar del que estaba hablando, el barco trae cosas de otras ciudades o países a Storybrooke"

-"Debes haber recorridos muchos lugares"

-"Sí, he visto muchas cosas hermosas"

-"¿Qué es lo más hermoso que has visto?" – dijo Grace.

-"Todavía no sé" – cuando vio la expresión confundida de los niños Killian se expresó mejor.

"He visto muchas cosas hermosas, algunas que casi ningún hombres ha visto o verá en su vida pero todavía no lo he visto todo y me reservo mi "Lo más hermoso que he visto" hasta que encuentre algo que valga la pena".

-"Eso es tierno" – dijo Violet

Killian se dio cuenta de que una niña de 6 años le había dicho tierno, le habían dicho muchas cosas pero tierno enserio.

-"Bueno a lo que vinimos, hay que explorar el barco"

* * *

Cuando Henry volvió del muelle estaba muy emocionado.

-"Veo que te divertiste" – dijo Emma mientras le servía chocolate caliente

-"Siiiii" – dijo Henry gritando

-"¿Fue Killian?" – le pregunto Emma mientras ponía las galletas favoritas de Henry en un plato.

-"Sí, nos divertimos mucho" – Se metió una galleta en la boca.

-"Te dije que iba a estar ahí" – dijo mientras cogía una galleta.

-"¿Puedo invitar a Killian a jugar la próxima vez que lo vea?" – Dijo Henry con ojos de perrito.

-"Claro que sí" – Emma sonrió.

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando Henry fue a la escuela, se encontró a Killian en la oficina de la directora.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Estas en problemas?

-"No, vine por mi paga por dar el tour ayer"

-"Oh, ¿Quieres venir a jugar a mi casa? – dijo Henry esperando que diga que sí.

Killian lo pensó, pasar su tarde con un niño no era algo que él solía hacer pero Henry parecía ser un niño muy tierno y no quería decepcionarlo.

-"Bien, ¿Dónde vives?"

-"Vivo cerca, en la calle Encantada" – dijo Henry tratando de acordarse si ese era el nombre de la calle.

-"Yo también vivo en esa calle" – dijo Killian sorprendido de no haber visto al niño antes "¿Qué número tiene tu casa?".

-"280" – respondió Henry.

-"No puede ser, yo vivo al lado, creo que somos vecinos"

-"Eso es genial, entonces ¿vas a venir hoy?"

-"Sí, ¿hora?"

-"A las 3" – dijo Henry mientras le enseñaba el número con sus dedos.

-"A las 3 será"

* * *

Henry regresó emocionado a su casa a la 1 y fue a decirle a Emma que Killian le había dicho que iba a llegar a las 3.

-"Mamá, ¡Killian va a venir a las 3!" – fue lo primero que escuchó Emma cuando fue a recoger a Henry de la parada del bus.

-"Genial niño, estoy segura que se van a divertir mucho"

De pronto el teléfono de Emma empieza a sonar y se da cuenta que es de la estación, requieren de su presencia inmediatamente.

-"Henry, llamaron de mi trabajo, tengo que irme, es una emergencia. Llamaré a Belle para que se quede contigo y Killian, ¿Okay?"

-"Está bien"- dijo Henry un poco triste porque quería que Emma conociera a Killian.

-"No te preocupes, Killian puede volver a venir y estaré encantada de conocerlo"

Henry le sonríe un poco antes de subirse al auto e irse a casa.

* * *

Belle estaba leyendo mientras Henry estaba jugando con su espada de madera. En eso se escucha el timbre y Belle se para a abrir la puerta.

-"Buenas tardes" – dice Killian.

-"Buenas tardes, ¿Qué se le ofrece?"

-"Vine a una cita de juegos" – dice Killian mientras levanta su ceja derecha.

-"Oh, usted debe ser el padre de Killian" – dice Belle tratando de analizar la situación.

-"No, yo soy Killian" – Belle lo mira extraño, Henry al escuchar la voz de Killian va hacia la puerta.

-"¡Killian!" – dice Henry emocionado.

-"Henry, ¿él es el Killian de lo que no has parado de hablar?"

Henry solo asiente con la cabeza antes de agarrar la mano de Killian y jalarlo adentro.

-"Usted debe ser la madre de Henry" – dice Killian una vez adentro.

-"No, solo lo cuido a veces por las tardes, soy amiga de su mamá"

-"¿Cómo se llama?"

-"Belle y mi mamá se llama Emma" – dice Henry sonriendo.

A Belle le parece raro todo esto.

-"Killian, ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?"

Killian camina hacia ella y Henry sigue jugando con su espada.

-"¿Eres amigo de mi sobrino de 6 años?" – le dice Belle sonando preocupada.

-"Antes que todo, creo que sé lo que estás pensando y antes de que digas algo no soy uno de esos raros que se anda juntando con niños –" – Belle lo corta.

-"Nunca dije que –"

-"Lo pensaste lo vi" – Belle le voltea los ojos, para que este Killian sea adulto se comportaba como un niño tal vez sea por eso que Henry y Killian se llevaran tan bien.

-"Seguía diciendo, estaba en el parque y vi a Henry solo, me pareció un poco irresponsable dejar a un niños de 6 años solo así que me acerqué para asegurarme de que esté bien, luego de eso hablamos un poco y nos caímos bien. Luego me lo encontré en su escuela un par de veces porque yo fui el guía de su vista de estudio" – dijo Killian explicando cómo es que Henry y él eran amigos.

-"Bueno, estaré sentada leyendo, solo me preocupaba"

-"Está bien, yo también lo hubiera hecho" – le sonríe y Belle le sonríe de vuelta.

-"Killian mira mi nuevo truco con la espada" – Henry grita de un lado de la sala.

-"Serías el pirata más temido del océano"

Killian y Henry juegan durante 1 hora, mientras Belle lee y les trae algo para comer.

-"¿Jugo con galletitas?" – dice Killian cuando ve lo que Belle le trae.

-"Creíamos que el amigo de Henry era un poco menor" – dice riéndose.

* * *

Emma llega tarde a su casa, había tenido que perseguir a un tipo que entro borracho a la biblioteca.

-"Belle, gracias por cuidar a Henry" – dijo exhausta tirando sus cosas al piso al entrar.

-"Vino su amigo un-"

-"Killian sí, estoy demasiada cansada, de nuevo gracias por cuidar Henry"

Belle supuso que Emma ya conocía a Killian y se fue. Luego tocaron la puerta, Emma creyó que era Belle y que se le había olvidado algo. Cuando abrió se llevó una sorpresa.

-"Sr . Jones " – dijo con un tono molesto.

* * *

 **Próximo capitulo: 26 de septiembre**


	3. Chapter 3

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" – dijo Emma molesta de ver a Killian antes de tener que irse a dormir.

-"¿Tú que haces aquí?" – dijo confundido.

-"Yo vivo aquí" – dijo Emma con un tono como si lo que dijo fuera obvio.

-"¿Tú eres la mamá de Henry?" – dijo Killian dándose cuenta de todo.

-"Sí, eso no tiene que ver contigo"

-"Solo vine por mi casaca" – dijo Killian no queriendo pelear.

-"¿Qué hace tu casaca en mi casa?"

-"Vine a una cita de juegos" – dijo como si lo que dijo fuera obvio.

-"Tú eres ….. no" – dijo Emma negando con la cabeza.

-"Sí"

-"No"

-"Sí"

-"No no no" – dijo Emma sonriendo como si le hubieran contado una broma.

-"¿Me vas a dar mi casaca, amor? – dijo Killian queriéndose ir.

-"Emma" – dijo ella dejando en claro que no le gustaban los apodos. "¿Tú eres el papá de Killian?

-"No, yo soy Killian" – ¿Por qué todos creían que él tenía un hijo?

-"Tienes que estar bromeando"

-"No, ¿es tan difícil de creer?"

-"Que al chico que no deja dormir a su vecina y trató de besarla ebrio le guste pasar el tiempo con niños, sí suena difícil de creer"

-"Yo no intenté besarte y no paso mi tiempo con niños solo que Henry parece ser amigable, además me lo encontré cuando una irresponsable lo dejo solo para comprar helado"

-"Era su helado"

-"Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra, ¿no?" – dijo levantando la ceja.

-"Tal vez y que sabes tú de niños, déjame"

-"Ay, quien te soporte" – por algún motivo ese comentario pareció molestarle a Emma.

-"Solo tiene que soportarme Henry, así que serias tan amable de coger tu casaca e irte".

-"Bien" – cogió su casaca y regresó a su casa.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _-"Por favor no te vayas" – dijo Killian suplicándole a esa mujer que creía amar._

 _-"Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo seguir con esto" – la mujer cogió a un niño pequeño de aproximadamente 2 años._

 _-"No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, él te abandonó una vez, lo volverá a hacer"_

 _-"Tú no lo sabes" dijo decidida a irse_

 _-"Y tú tampoco" – dijo él._

 _-"Kiian" – dijo el niño que sostenía Milah mientras trataba de abrazarlo._

 _-"No te lo tienes que llevar" – dijo Killian por último._

 _-"Él no es tuyo es mío" – dijo mirándolo a los ojos "Adiós Killian" – cerró la puerta en su cara y él vio por la ventana como se alejaba en su carro._

* * *

Al día siguiente Henry bajo a desayunar

-"Mamá, ¿conociste a Killian?"

-"Sí" – dijo no prestándole atención mientras preparaba el desayuno y escuchaba música con sus audífonos.

-"¿Puede venir hoy?"

-"Sí, sí, lo que digas"

-"Me voy a la entrada a esperar que Belle venga a recogerme"

* * *

Henry sale y se encuentra a Killian corriendo

-"¡Killian!" – Killian se acerca.

-"Hola Henry" – dijo dándole un abrazo.

-"¿Puedes venir hoy a juga conmigo?"

-"este…" – Killian tenía planes que hacer

-"POR FAVOOORRR" – Henry gritaba muy fuerte para ser un niño tan pequeño.

-"No creo tu mamá esté de acuerdo"

-"Ella me dijo que sí"

-"¿Enserio?" – dijo Killian extrañado de que a Emma le parezca bien.

Henry asintió con la cabeza

-"Está bien" – dijo sonriéndole Henry, le recordaba mucho a Bae.

* * *

Esa tarde cuando Killian llegó, se dio cuenta de que Henry estaba solo.

-"¿Dónde está Belle?"

-"Empezó a gritar raro, dijo que me quede aquí y luego vino la ambulancia"

-"Creo que ya va a dar a luz"

Henry lo miró raro.

-"El bebé ya va nacer" – Henry lo mira curiosamente.

-"¿Y de dónde salen?" – Killian quería huir de ahí pero no podía dejar solo a Henry.

-"¿Por qué no le preguntas a Emma cuando vuelva?"

-"Ok"

* * *

Pasaron 30 minutos y Emma volvió.

-"Mamá, todavía es temprano, ¿qué haces aquí?"

-"La clínica llamó para decir que Belle estaba ahí y dijo que estabas so-"

Emma paró de hablar cuando vio a Killian.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Hola tú también"

-"En la mañana te dije y me dijiste que sí" – Emma se acuerda de que Henry le estaba hablando en la mañana.

-"Eso dije, sí" – dijo para que Henry no se dé cuenta de que a veces no le presta atención.

Henry se paró y se fue a jugar, dejando a Killian y Emma solos. Killian estaba a punto de ir cuando Emma lo retuvo.

-"Espera – le puso la mano en el pecho para evitar que siga caminado, luego suspiro un poco- gracias"

-"¿Qué?" – dijo Killian mirándola para molestarla.

-"Si no lo escuchaste no lo volveré a repetir" – Killian sonrió

-"De nada" – siguió caminando hacia la puerta hasta que Emma volvió a hablar.

-"Espera, una cosa más – Killian se volteó – necesito un favor"

Él la mira un rato.

-"Como sabes Belle acaba de dar a luz y no creo que pueda seguir cuidando a Henry en las tardes"

-"¿Me estás pidiendo que sea el niñe-"

-"Nos acabamos de mudar, no conozco a muchas personas y parece que le caes bien a Henry, solo sería por el resto de la semana y te pagaré por día"

-"Creí que me odiabas" – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-"Solo busco lo mejor para Henry"

-"¿Crees que soy lo mejor para Henry?" – dijo levantando la ceja.

-"Creo que por ahora eres lo que Henry necesita"

-"¿Un niñero?"

-"Un amigo" – dijo Emma mirándolo a los ojos.

Killian solo sonrió

-"Ya que de todas manera ese niño hubiera conseguido la manera de que me quedara todas las tardes, aceptare, cualquier cosa estoy al lado".

* * *

El día siguiente fue un día difícil para Emma, pasó todo el día en la estación atendiendo llamadas, tuvo que ir a pagar cuentas y se encontró con una vieja amiga, Lily, le preguntó por Henry, le preguntó por Neal…

Hay días en los que ella solo quería llegar y tomar, tomar hasta no sentir nada y desaparecer. Pero tenía que ser fuerte por Henry, ya era tarde probablemente Henry ya estaba dormido, asi que fue a la cocina y abrió una botella de ron, se estaba sirviendo un vaso , cuando sintió que alguien estaba atrás, iba a gritar pero vio que era Killian.

-"Henry ya está dormido" – dijo Killian.

-"Me alegro"- dijo Emma con una mirada muerta en sus ojos.

-"No puedo dejarte bebiendo sola" – dijo quitándole el vaso.

-"Ahora mismo necesito un trago" – dijo ella sin vida en su voz

-"Ahora mismo necesitas un amigo"

Dijo Killian mientras se servía en un vaso ron, le devolvió su vaso y tomaron un sorbo al mismo tiempo.

-"Gracias" – dijo Emma sonriendo por primera vez en el día

-"No es nada"

-"Lamento haber roto tu estéreo" – dijo riéndose mientras tomaba un poco más.

-"No lo sientes, lo puedo ver" – dijo sonriéndole.

-"Lo sé, pero sentí que era lo correcto decir eso" – Dijo Emma mientras se aumentaba más.

-"Nunca he visto a una mujer beber tan rápido"

-"Nunca has conocido una mujer como yo" – en unos segundos su vaso volvió a quedar vacío.

-"Tal vez deba quitarte eso"- Dijo Killian mientras intentaba coger la botella, pero Emma o miró con su mirada de no toques mis cosas.

-"Bien, pero me quedaré para asegurarme de que no te pase nada o a Henry"

Después de unas horas la botella estaba vacía y Emma estaba llorando sin sentido.

-"Soy un ascooooo" – dijo mientras caían lágrimas de sus ojos.

-"Emma tranquila, no eres un asco"- dijo Killian no sabiendo que hacer.

-"No merezco a Henry, soy una mala madre y una mala vecina, rompí tu estéreo" – dijo llorando en casi toda la oración y riéndose un poco cuando se acordó que rompió el estéreo de Killian.

-"Emma, eres una de las mejores madres que conozco, además estás sola desde que Neal murió- y "

-"¿Quién te dijo eso? – dijo Emma tratando de parecer sobria y tratando de sonar seria.

-"Henry me dijo que su papá era bombero, que murió en un incendio"

-"Ah, eso… es solo algo que le dije a Henry, pero no es cierto" – dijo bostezando.

-"¿A qué te refieres?" – Killian estaba preocupándose y Emma parecía que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida en su hombro.

-"Neal no murió, él nos abandonó" – con eso Emma se quedó dormida en el hombro de Killian

* * *

 **Próximo capitulo: 3 o 4 de Octubre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Paupaupi: Gracias por los reviews, me divierto escribiendo a Henry Hook, siento que en la serie ya no se hablan mucho.**

 **Minuki: Hay 2 Neals en OUAT, el primero es Neal Cassidy es el papá de Henry (tiene 26 años en el fic), y el otro es Neal Nolan el hijo de Snow y David (que nació al final de la tercera temporada), Neal Nolan no aparece mucho en la serie por eso quise meterlo, escribiré escenas con él en futuros capítulos.**

 **Otra cosa que quería aclarar es que Neal y Baefire/Bae (Que en la serie son la misma persona solo que en diferentes mundos y tiempos) van a ser 2 personas diferentes en el fic. Espero que no sea muy confuso.**

* * *

CAPITULO 4 PARTE 1

* * *

Killian no sabía que decirle, Emma no parecía que se iba a levantar pronto, así que la cargó y la dejo en el sillón más grande de la sala. No sabía que pensar, todo este tiempo creía que Neal había muerto, pero que la había abandonado, Emma aunque le parecía un poco irritante no se merecía eso, mucho menos Henry.

Y hablando de Henry, se había levantado.

-"Killian" – dijo mientras se sobaba los ojos y bostezaba – "¿Qué haces aquí?".

-"Tú mamá estaba muy cansada, así que dormiré aquí"

-"¿Está durmiendo?" – dijo mientras miraba sospechosamente el cuerpo de Emma tirado en el sillón.

-"Sí, ¿qué haces despierto?" – dijo Killian para cambiar de tema.

-"Tengo hambre" – dijo sobándose los ojos.

-"¿Qué te preparo?"

-"Quiero chocolate con canela"

Killian se lleva a Henry de la cocina y le prepara chocolate con canela, luego lo acompaña para que se vuelva a dormir.

-"Cuentame un cuento" – le dijo Henry.

-"No, tienes que dormir" – dijo Killian mientras lo cubría con las mantas.

-"No me voy a dormir si no me cuentas un cuento" – dijo Henry a punto de empezar un berrinche.

-"Henry…" – dijo Killian en un tono serio.

-"Killian…" – dijo Henry burlándose de él. Henry le recordaba a Emma de muchas maneras.

-"Está bien" – No había forma de decirle que no a Henry.

* * *

Tenía la intención de contarle un cuento corto e irse pero le terminó contando sobre sus aventuras en el Jolly Roger por un largo rato hasta que los 2 se quedaron dormidos, Henry cómodamente y Killian mitad en la cama y mitad en el piso.

Cuando Killian se levantó se dio cuenta de que eran las 6:30 am y que se había quedado dormido en la habitación de Henry, se levantó cuidadosamente para no levantarlo. Bajó a la sala y vio a Emma que seguía dormida, estaba a punto de irse cuando Emma se levanta.

-"Mi cabeza" – dijo mientras se apretaba el cráneo.

-"Buenos días Swam" – dijo Killian susurrando.

-"Podrías dejar de gritar"

Killian volteo los ojos.

-"Espera, Henry" – Emma se acuerda de que no lo vio en la noche.

-"Está durmiendo"

-"¿Te quedaste aquí toda la noche?" – dijo Emma

"Es mi trabajo después de todo"

-"Gracias" – le sonrió

Killian se preguntaba si Emma recordaba algo de lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

-"Ayer…" – empezó él.

-"No quiero oír que pasó y te prometo que no volverá a pasar, con Henry aquí fue una estupidez lo que hice"

-"¿Te acuerdas que hiciste?"

-"No, ¿Por qué, paso algo que debería saber?" – dijo Emma mirando a Killian en los ojos.

-"No"- dijo él después de un rato, hay cosas que tal vez ella no debería saber que él sabe.

-"¿No salí desnuda gritando?" – dijo Emma tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Killian solo la miró raro.

-"Se supone que era una broma" – Dijo cuándo se produjo un silencio incómodo.

-"Bueno, creo que debería irme" – dijo antes que se volviera más incómodo.

-"Sí, gracias de nuevo, te pagare las horas extras"

-"Bueno, hasta el lunes"

* * *

El fin de semana había iniciado, Killian después de unos largos años al fin tenía un sábado libre y en cuento a Emma se iba a tomar el fin de semana para cuidar a su hermano y a Henry. Belle y su hijo iban a pasar la mañana ahí también.

Sonaba muy fácil, demasiado fácil pero la vida de Emma no era fácil, siempre tenía que haber complicaciones y las complicaciones llegaron cuando Belle empezó a sentirse mal y no podían dejar los niños solos, claro que Emma sabía a quién llamar, solo que después de lo de anoche no estaba segura de que esa era la mejor opción pero no es como si tuviera más opciones.

-"Hola" –dijo con una voz dulce.

-"¿Qué quieres?" – dijo Killian.

-"¿Estas ocupado?" – Killian miro a su alrededor y vio que no tenia nada que hacer pero decir que estaba libre sonaba peligroso.

-"¿Por?"

-"Necesito un favor, ocurrió algo"

-"¿Algo malo?"

-"Belle vino a verme y se siente mal, necesito llevármela al hospital"

-"Y quieres que cuide a Henry"

-"… y a Neal y al bebé de Belle"

-"¿Neal?" – dijo levantando una ceja.

-"Mi hermano" – dijo Emma.

-"Bueno voy para allá"

Cuando Belle vio a Killian dijo lo primero que pensó.

-"¿Él es nuestra salvación?" – dijo Belle con desconfianza.

-"Buenos días también" – dijo Killian.

-"Creí que llamaste a tu mamá" – dijo Belle.

-"Lo hice, pero salieron de la cuidad cuando creyeron que me quedaría con Neal todo el día pero llegaran en 5 horas"

-"No sé si sea buena ideaAAAA" – los dolores empezaron de nuevo.

-"No creo que tengamos otra opción" – dijo Emma.

-"Bien, solo llévame al hospital para volver lo más rápido posible"

Emma le iba a dar el bebé de Belle a Killian.

-"No creo que sea una buena idea, no quiero tirarlo"

-"Eso no me hace sentir mejor" – dijo Belle.

-"Bien pero si llora tendrás que hacerlo" – dijo y dejo al bebé en la carriola.

-"Se llama Lucas y este – dijo acercándole a Neal – es mi hermano Neal tiene tres años y está en su etapa de morder, pegar y hacer preguntas incomodas – dijo casi saliendo por la puerta- que te diviertas"

-"Killian" – dijo Henry corriendo hacia él con los brazos arriba para que lo cargue. Killian le da un abrazo y luego lo baja.

-"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"

-"No sse, ¿tu edes el nobio de mi edmana? – dijo Neal mirando a Killian del suelo.

-"Emma me dijo que estás en esa etapa"

-"¡Resdponde!" – grito Neal.

-"No soy el novio de tu hermana" – dijo Killian tratando de mantener la paciencia.

-"¿Pod que no?

-"Porque no"

-"ESDA NO EST UNA DESPUESTA"

El grito de Neal despertó a Lucas quien se puso a llorar.

-"Shhh shhhh" – dijo Killian despacio para calmarlo – Neal no vuelvas a gritar"

-"¿Pod que no?"

-"Levantaste a Lucas" – dijo Killian cansado de las preguntas de Neal.

Killian cargó a Lucas y lo empezó a cagar, cuando escucho que se rompía algo.

-"¿Qué pasó?" – dijo Killian mientras sostenía a Lucas que ya había parado de llorar.

-"Henwy dompió el jadón" – dijo Neal señalando a Henry.

Henry solo estaba a un lado, cuando Killian le dijo a Emma que iba a cuidar a Henry y su hermano no creyó que Neal fuera un dolor de cabeza.

-"¿Eso es cierto?" – le dijo Killian a Henry.

Henry solo asintió con la cabeza, pero Killian sabía que no era cierto, tampoco sabía porque Henry mintió, no era como si Neal lo tratara bien.

-"Bien, la próxima ten más cuidado" – le sonrió y fue por algo para recoger los vidrios.

Luego de un rato cuando Neal estaba viendo televisión, Killian se acercó a Henry.

-"Parecía que estabas un poco lejos del jarrón cuando se rompió" – le dijo mientras Henry solo miraba el piso.

-"Me tropecé con él" – dijo Henry.

-"Seguro fue eso, no veo otra razón por la que estuvieras tan lejos"

Henry no dijo nada.

-"Hagamos algo, tú me puedes decir quien lo rompió y no voy a decir nada, será un secreto"

Henry lo miró.

-"O puedes no decir nada, esa también es una opción" – dijo rindiéndose y parándose para irse.

-"Espera- dijo Henry tímidamente- … Neal lo hizo"

Killian se volvió a sentar con él.

-"¿Por qué te echaste la culpa?"

-"A veces creo que no le caigo bien" – dijo Henry queriendo llorar.

-"Eres muy bueno Henry, no dejes que se aprovechen de eso" – le sonrió.

En eso tocaron la puerta, Killian fue a abrir y había 2 personas que nunca había visto.

-"¿Tú eres Killian?" – le dijo el chico.

-"Sí y tú eres…"

-"Abuelo" – gritó Henry.

¿Ese era el papá de Emma?, se veía muy joven para ser abuelo de Henry, la mujer del lado abrazó al demo- a Neal. Ahí fue cuando Killian habló.

-"¿Ustedes son los padres de Emma?"

-"Sí, ¿Tú eres el vecino?" – dijo David.

-"Y niñero de Henry" – dijo tratando de sonar interesante.

* * *

 **El capitulo lo dividiré en 2 partes subiré la siguiente parte el miércoles o el jueves porque todavía me falta terminarlo y estoy en** **exámenes. Bueno Killian y David ya se conocieron, habrá más de ellos 2 y sí Neal es un poco molesto pero Killian tal vez logre saber porque pronto, Emma aparecerá mucho más en la siguiente parte.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo siento por la demora pero se me borró el capítulo y tuve que reescribirlo desde 0, pero ya lo terminé aunque quedo un poco corto, el siguiente será más largo.**

* * *

-"¿Ustedes son los padres de Emma?"

-"Sí, ¿Tú eres el vecino?" – dijo David.

-"Y niñero de Henry" – dijo tratando de sonar interesante.

-"Y niñero de Henry…" – dijo David en un tono más o menos bajo.

-"¿Cómo se portó Neal?" – dijo Mary Margaret.

-"Es un ángel…" – Killian dijo casi entredientes.

-"Bueno, ya te puedes ir" – dijo David alcanzándole su casaca y abriendo la puerta.

-"No me puedo ir, tengo que quedarme hasta que Emma llegue"

-"Bueno, yo digo que te puedes ir" – dijo David insistiéndole.

-"No lo tomes a mal pero tú no eres mi jefe" – Killian cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina donde tenía chocolate caliente para Neal y Henry.

David solo se quedó mirando a Killian durante unos minutos hasta que Emma por fin llegó.

-"Bueno, Belle está bien está esperando a Lucas en el carro" – dijo Emma.

-"Yo se lo llevo" – dijo Mary Margaret y salió con Lucas.

Emma saludo a David quien se la llevó a un lado de la cocina.

-"¿Enserio él es niñero de Henry?" – le dijo David.

-"¿Enserio me estás haciendo esa pregunta?"

-"Tú me dijiste que tu vecino era un insoportable que solo vestía de negro y cuero y que te intentó besar mientras estaba borracho" – dijo David algo preocupado de que ese sea el niñero de su nieto.

-"Y yo estoy aquí" – dijo Killian agitando su mano, porque al parecer hablaban como si él no estuviera ahí.

-"Te molestaría" – dijo David agitando su mano para que se fuera, Killian solo fue le dio un beso en la frente a Henry, que estaba durmiendo en el sillón, y se fue de la casa.

-"¿Te mataría ser amable con él?" – le dijo Emma luego de que Killian salió.

-"Es solo que no creo que él sea la mejor opción para Henry"

-"¿Estamos hablando de Henry, verdad? – dijo Emma sospechando.

-"¿De quién más? – dijo David haciéndose el desentendido.

En eso Mary M. entró por la puerta.

-"Belle y Lucas se fueron en un taxi – Miró a los 2 y presentía algo - ¿Pasó algo?"

-"No, solo que preferiría que la persone que cuide a nuestro nieto sea de confianza"

Emma iba a contradecirlo, pero él tenía un punto, ¿Podía confiar en él?

-"¿Emma?" – dijo Mary M.

-"Él es bueno con Henry y al parecer a Henry le cae bien"

-"Es cierto y yo sí confío en él" – dijo Henry que estaba echado en el sillón escuchando todo.

-"¿Estabas despierto? – dijo Emma.

-"Sí y no quiero que Killian deje de venir, él es mi mejor amigo" – dijo tiernamente.

-"Killian no se va a ir a ningún lado" – dijo Emma mientras cargaba a Henry para llevárselo a dormir.

-"Creo que deberíamos irnos, se está haciendo tarde" – Mary Margaret cargó a Neal que ya se había quedado dormido en la alfombra de la sala.

-"Adiós" – se despidió Emma de Mary Margaret mientras salía por la puerta, mientras David se iba se detuvo y miró a Emma.

-"No quiero que salgas herida" –David dijo algo preocupado, Emma solo volteó los ojos.

-"Solo es el niñero de Henry y él no es Neal" – Dijo ella pero entendió porque se preocupaba.

* * *

El lunes Killian llegó pero Henry no estaba.

-"Henry se fue más temprano de lo usual, está construyendo un volcán en su clase, está emocionado" – dijo Emma mientras tomaba su chocolate con canela.

-"Entonces tenemos 30 minutos antes de que te vayas" – le dijo él.

-"No eres mi niñero" – le dijo jugando.

Killian solo sonrió y luego vio una invitación en la mesa, era de una boda y la fecha era para la próxima semana, Emma no había devuelto el papelito que decía si iba a ir sola o con acompañante.

-"¿De quién es la boda? – Emma miró la invitación que Killian estaba mirando.

-"Es de una amiga, Ana, no sé si vaya"- lo dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz, algo que no había escuchado desde la noche que le dijo que Neal la abandonó.

-"¿Y por qué no ir?

-"Todas mis amigas van a ir en pareja, se la van a pasar bailando toda la noche, yo ni siquiera sé bailar" – Killian sintió algo de pena por eso.

-"Solo hay una regla en el baile – Emma lo miró raro – Tener una pareja que sepa hacerlo" –le estiró su mano.

-"No" – dijo ella mientras sacudía su cabeza.

-"Tienes razón, falta el ambiente" – Killian saca su celular de su bolsillo y pone una canción. (Thinking out loud)

Le estira la mano de nuevo y está vez Emma la coge, Killian la jala un poco y pone su mano en su cintura. Guía la mano de Emma hasta sus hombros. Se queda mirando sus ojos, nunca se dio cuenta de los grandes que eran.

-"Ves, no es tan difícil" – le dijo mientras le daba una vuelta.

-"Nunca había bailado" – le dice mientras lo tiene cerca.

-"¿Enserio? eso suena algo difícil de creer" – Killian agarra la cintura de Emma y la mese un poco.

-"Nunca encontré tiempo para esas cosas" – le da una vuelta y la inclina un poco abajo.

-"Bueno, el baile te sale natural" – le dice sonriendo.

-"Es que tengo una pareja que sabe lo que hace – Emma le sonríe y para la música – creo que fue suficiente practica por hoy".

-"Tienes razón, yo volveré cuando Henry vuelva" – y con eso se fue.

* * *

En la tarde Henry estaba algo triste y Killian no sabía porque.

-"Por favor dime que pasa" – dijo Killian por quinta vez pero Henry solo se quedaba callado.

-"Lo siento amigo pero tendré que traer armamento pesado" – Henry lo miró confundido y luego Killian empezó a hacerle cosquillas, Henry se empezó a reír descontroladamente y termino pateándolo en la cara.

-"Lo siento" – Henry dijo riéndose por la cara de Killian cuando lo pateó.

-"Acabo de ser pateado, así que lo menos que merezco es que me digas que te pasa" – dijo en un tono serio de broma.

-"Está bien – Henry se puso algo triste – alguien me dijo algo que me puso triste"

-"¿Qué te dijo?" – Killian se sentía molesto de que alguien pudiera hacer que Henry se sintiera mal.

-"Dijo que mi mamá va conocer a alguien en la boda de su amiga, se va casar con él y me va a abandonar como le pasó a una chica de mi salón el año pasado"

-"Henry, eso nunca va a pasar, Emma te ama demasiado" – dijo abrazando a Henry.

-"¿Me lo prometes?"

-"Te lo prometo"

-"¿Me haces un favor?" – le dijo Henry con su voz adorable.

-"Lo que quieras"

-"Acompaña a mi mamá a la boda" – Killian creyó que le iba a pedir una galleta o algo así.

-"¿Por qué?" – fue lo único que pudo decir"

-"Si tú estás con ella puedes cuidarla" – Killian le iba a decir que no pero ya le había dicho que lo que quiera además si podía hacer algo para ver la sonrisa de Henry él simplemente lo hacia.

-"Está bien iré con ella" – Henry abrazó a Killian.

-"Eso fue más fácil de lo que creí" – dijo Henry susurrando.

-"¿Qué dijiste?" – dijo Killian.

-"Nada" dijo Henry rápidamente.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: 17 de octubre**


	6. Chapter 6

El resto del día se la pasaron viendo películas de Disney y comiendo galletas en forma de animalitos.

Cuando Emma llegó Henry estaba dormido en el sillón y Killian había cambiado el canal a uno de deportes.

-"Creo que llegue algo tarde" – dijo entrando por la puerta.

-"No, las galletas lo hacen dormir rápido"

-"Bueno, aquí tienes" – le entregó un sobre con la paga de la semana.

-"Gracias – cogió el sobre y antes de que Emma fuera por Henry volvió a hablar – Emma… sobre la boda"

-"¿Qué pasa con la boda?"

-"¿Tienes con quien ir? – dijo sonando casual.

-"¿Por qué quieres saber eso? – sonó un poco a la defensiva.

-"Si no tienes nadie con quien ir, podría ir contigo, si quieres, para que no estés sola"

-"Ou…bueno ¿por qué no?" – dijo Emma.

-"¿Sábado? – dijo Killian.

-"Salimos a las 8"

-"Bien" – cogió su casaca y se fue.

-"Eso salió bien" – murmuro Henry.

* * *

Al día siguiente la escuela de Henry llamó a Emma, pero no contestó así que llamaron a su segundo número de emergencia.

-"Hola"

-"¿Usted es Killian Jones?"

-"Sí"

-"Somos la primaria de Storybrooke"

-"¿Quieren otra visita al barco?"

-"No, Sr Jones, llamamos porque es el segundo número de emergencia de Henry"

-"¿Le pasó algo?" – dijo preocupado.

-"Está bien, pero estuvo en una pelea, necesitamos que lo venga a recoger"

-"Llegaré en 10 minutos"

Killian estaba un poco confundido, Henry no era el tipo de niño violento pero igual fue, aunque sentía que Emma era la que debería haber ido. Habló con la directora que le explicó lo que las maestras dijeron pero al parecer Henry y el otro niño, August, acordaron no decir nada. El viaje en el carro fue silencioso. Una vez que llegaron Killian recién le habló.

-"¿Qué pasó?" – dijo seriamente.

Henry no le dijo nada.

-"No estoy jugando Henry, necesito saber que pasó"

-"Nada que te importe" – Henry no sonaba… Henry, Killian nunca había oído a Henry ser tan grosero.

-"Es mi trabajo saber que pasa contigo, así que sí, sí me importa"

Henry le volteo los ojos, era un hábito que estaba imitando de Emma, tendría que hablar con ella después, porque a pesar de ser muy buena con Henry, no se daba cuenta de que él la copiaba en casi todo.

-"Para con eso" – Killian se estaba cansando de la nueva actitud de Henry.

-"¿Qué pare con qué? – le dijo Henry inocentemente.

-"Con esa actitud, ese no eres tú"

Henry le volvió a voltear los ojos.

-"Eso es todo, estás castigado" – Killian trató de entender porque se peleó con August pero Henry no quería cooperar.

-"No puedes, no eres mi mamá" – Henry estaba molesto.

-"No, pero ella me puso a cargo"

-"¿Por qué no nos abandonas de una vez?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Si te vas a ir, vete ahora" – Killian no entendía porque Henry estaba así.

-"¿Tiene que ver con la pelea?"

-"Sí" – Ya no sonaba molesto, sonaba triste.

-"Dime que pasó"

-"Bien, August dijo que me ibas a abandonar, como Neal nos abandonó"

-"¿De qué hablas? – Henry sabia, pero ¿Cómo?

-"August siempre me dice que nos abandonó y nunca le creí pero la otra vez escuché lo que mi mamá te dijo"

-"¿Cuándo me dijo qué?"

-"La otra vez cuando me dijiste que estaba durmiendo, ella dijo que nos abandonó" – Henry escuchó la conversación entre Emma y Killian.

-"Emma no estaba… bien cuando dijo eso"

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-"Que no estaba pensando, dijo un montón de cosas sin sentido"

-"¿Eso quiere decir que mi papá no nos abandonó?" – Killian no quería mentirle a Henry, pero para ser verdad él tampoco sabía lo que pasó.

-"Él no los abandono y yo tampoco lo haría"

-"Lo siento, creí que si me ibas a abandonar sería mejor que me cayeras mal" – dijo con la voz bajita que usaba cada vez que sentía culpa.

-"¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con la pelea?"

-"Luego de que August dijo eso le tire un puñete, él me empujo, le jale el cabello y después nos separaron"

-"Parece que ibas ganando" – le dijo en tono de broma.

-"Lo estaba" – dijo riéndose.

-"Sigues castigado por eso, pero no le voy a decir a Emma" – Emma no podía enterarse, si escuchaba porque se peleó Henry, iba a saber que Killian sabía lo de Neal, que lo supo todo este tiempo.

-"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" – La verdad Killian no sabía, pero sentía que Henry debía tener una consecuencia por golpear a August, si alguien sabia de peleas y la mala vida era él, ojala alguien lo hubiera parado antes de empezar.

-"2 días, uno por el puñete y otro por jalarle el pelo, no videojuegos ni tv"

-"Bien" – Henry parecía bien con eso.

* * *

Emma llegó con una bolsa misteriosa.

-"¿Qué hay en la bolsa Swan?" – dijo Killian cuando vio entrar a Emma por la puerta

-"El vestido de la boda" – dijo sonriendo.

-"¿Él vestido que te vas a poner el sábado?" – dijo Killian levantando la ceja.

-"No, es el vestido de la novia" – dijo sacando el vestido blanco.

-"¿Por qué tienes el vestido de la novia?"

-"Ana dijo que Kristoff es un poco curioso y no quería que vea el vestido antes de la boda, así que lo voy a cuidar hasta el viernes en la noche"

-"Si sabes que tienes un niño de 6 años muy curioso"

-"Nada le va a pasar al vestido – Emma vio que Henry estaba pintando con temperas tranquilo en la sala – Henry siempre juega videojuegos a esta hora, ¿Cómo conseguiste que deje los videojuegos?" – Estaba sospechando.

-"Se cansó de jugar videojuegos, eso es todo"

-"Bueno, ya es muy tarde deberías dormir" – ¿Emma lo estaba botando?

-"Son las 6 de la tarde" – dijo mirando su reloj.

-"Ya es la hora de dormir de Henry" –dijo poniendo escusas.

-"Eso es a las 8:30, ¿Me estás botando?" – dijo sonriéndole confundido.

-"Queeee, nooo – le cogió el brazo y lo jaló – solo creo que deberías tener tiempo para ti – ya lo había arrastrado hasta la puerta – Hasta mañana "– le tiró la puerta en la cara.

* * *

Pero había una razón por la que Emma quería que Killian se fuera rápido, el vestido de Ana, sabía que estaba mal pero tenía que probárselo, nunca se había puesto un vestido de novia, ella y Neal habían hablado de casarse algún día pero nunca se acercaron ni a planearlo.

Se puso el vestido, era muy suave y muy entallado, Ana era más delgada que ella. Es en eso cuando Henry le toca la puerta porque está aburrido.

-"Mamá, estoy aburrido" – le grita detrás de la puerta.

-"Juega videojuegos" – pero Henry estaba castigado, así que no podía, pero tampoco podía decirle.

-"Ya me aburrí de jugar" – Emma decide sacarse el vestido y salir a jugar con Henry, pero el vestido no sale.

-"Mierda" – susurra para Henry no la escuche – "Bajo en 5 minutos, tengo que cambiarme"

-"Está bien"

Emma no sabía qué hacer, tenía que quitarse el vestido sin dañarlo, pero el corsé se había enredado y lo había ajustado mucho de casualidad, no se lo podía sacar por arriba ni por abajo era muy apretado. Tal vez si Henry desenredaba el corsé, bajo las escaleras con cuidado de romperlo o ensuciarlo.

-"Henry cariño necesito tu ayuda"

Henry la vio con el vestido pero no entendía cuál era el problema.

-"¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda?"

-"Este vestido no es mío y es un vestido muy importante, podrías desenredar el nudo de atrás"

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Intenta aflojarlo"

Henry aflojó el nudo pero seguía el vestido seguía atorado en Emma. En eso se abrió la puerta.

-"Vine por mi casaca, deberías cerrar tu puerta con seg-"– Killian se detuvo al ver a Henry jalando el vestido de Emma.

-"No es lo que parece" – dijo Emma.

-"Sabes que, volveré mañana"

Emma corrió y cerró la puerta.

-"No, ya sabes demasiado"

-"Suena como si planearas matarme"

Emma volvió a la sala.

-"¿Alguna idea de cómo sacarme de esto?"

-"¿Puedo preguntar por qué traes puesto el vestido?" –dijo riéndose un poco por la situación.

-"No es gracioso – dijo sentándose en el sillón, Killian cambió su sonrisa por una cara de horror –tampoco es para tanto"

Pero Killian solo miro el sillón y lo señalo. Emma no volteo a ver pero sentía lo que había pasado.

-"¿Me senté en una pintura de Henry, verdad?"

Killian asintió con la cabeza.

-"No se ve tan mal, ¿Verdad?" – Emma todavía no volteaba a ver.

Killian no tenía palabras.

* * *

 **Proximo capitulo: 24 de Octubre**


	7. Chapter 7

-"¡Di algo!" – gritó Emma.

-"Puede estar peor" – dijo Killian tímidamente antes de que Emma mirara el vestido y empezara a hiperventilarse. Toda la parte de atrás del vestido estaba rojo y azul.

-"¡Acabo de destruir un vestido de 5000 dolares!" – dijo al borde de desmayarse.

-"Emma calmat - 5000 DOLARES POR UN VESTIDO?" – la voz de Killian cambió de calmada a alarmada al escuchar el precio del vestido.

-"No es UN vestido Killian es EL vestido" – lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-"Bueno te sacaremos de ese vestido y luego lo mandaremos a lavar y todo va a estar bien"

-"Bien, primero tengo que salir de aquí" – dijo señalando el vestido.

-"Eso es fácil" – Le tomo 2 segundos desatar el nudo.

-"¿Cómo?, no pudiste hacer eso antes de que me sentara en la pintura" – tenia ojos de querer matarlo.

-"Tengo un barco, sé hacer nudos y desatarlos" – dijo desenredando todo los nudos.

Emma fue a su cuarto y se quitó el vestido, luego lo metió en una bolsa y bajó las escaleras.

-"Aquí está, ahora solo tengo que encontrar la manera de quitar la mancha"

-"¿Podríamos ir al lugar donde lo compraste?"

-"¿Me vas a ayudar?" – dijo Emma creyendo que él solo se iba a ir.

-"Ya soy parte del crimen"

Killian cargó a Henry que estaba medio dormido y lo metió al carro de Emma.

-"El lugar cierra las 11:00pm" – dijo Emma mientras manejaba.

-"Son las 10pm" – dijo Killian mirando su reloj,

-"Tenemos tiempo, pero la tienda está lejos"

* * *

Emma condujo en silencio durante unos largos minutos, hasta que Killian rompió el silencio.

-"Así que… tú y el vestido-"– dijo riéndose.

-"No, no hablemos de eso" – dijo cortantemente pero no seria.

-"Soy cómplice del asesinato de un vestido de 5000 dólares, merezco saber"

-"Me pareció bonito" – dijo con una voz medio aguda.

-"Era bonito"

* * *

Llegaron a la tienda, Killian sacó a Henry del auto, como estaba dormido tuvo que cargarlo. Entraron a la tienda y vieron que el vendedor estaba a punto de irse.

-"Espere, vine por algo sobre el vestido de mi amiga" – Emma sacó el vestido de la bolsa y se lo mostró al vendedor.

-"Ahhhhhhyy" – el vendedor dio un grito súper agudo que hizo que Henry se moviera un poco.

-"Shh" – dijo Killian suavemente para que Henry no se levantara.

-"Lo sé, se ve mal pero tal-"

-"Mal?!, has destruido uno de mis más hermosos vestidos con pintura roja azul y blanca" –dijo el señor indignado.

-"Henry es fan del Capitán América" – dijo Killian.

-"¿El Capitán quién?, no importa ¿para que vinieron?" – dijo el vendedor algo molesto por su vestido.

-"Queremos saber si hay alguna forma de que arregle el vestido"

-"Ese vestido fue hecho a mano solo tenemos 2 modelos en la tienda y es una tela muy fina, no creo que la pintura salga" – dijo indiferente.

-"¿Hay alguna forma de remplazar solo la parte manchada?" – preguntó Killian.

-"Mm, podría ser, pero me tardaría un par de días y costaría 2000 dólares"

-"¿Qué?" – dijo Emma creyendo que iba a ser menos costoso.

-"Le dije que la tela era muy cara"

-"No importa, encontraremos otra forma de arreglar el vestido" – le dijo a Emma y salieron de la tienda.

-"Ana va a matarme" – dijo Emma preocupada.

-"Todavía podemos intentar arreglarlo" – dijo Killian y dejo a Henry en la parte de atrás del carro.

* * *

Después de 30 minutos fueron a la lavandería de la ciudad y metieron el vestido en una de las lavadoras más potentes.

-"En medio hora debería estar listo" – dijo Emma y entró al carro.

-"Entonces… tenemos media hora" – dijo Killian.

-"Eso parece" – había mucho silencio, aunque Killian llevaba trabajando hace como 1 mes cuidando a Henry, Emma y Killian no habían tenido mucho contacto.

Por suerte Henry se levantó y parecía sorprendido de porqué estaba en la parte de atrás del carro de su mamá.

-¿Qué hago aquí, me puedo tele transportar?"

-"Killian te cargó hasta aquí, vinimos a arreglar el vestido" – trató de explicar Emma.

-"¿Podemos jugar algo?" – dijo Henry aburrido.

-"¿Qué quieres jugar?" - le preguntó Killian.

-"Mm… verdad o reto versión Henry"

-"¿Versión Henry?" – dijo Emma.

-"Sí, yo quiero hacer las preguntas y dar los retos"

-"¿Y nosotros que hacemos?"

-"Elijen si quieren verdad o reto"

-"Bueno, está bien por mi" – dijo Emma

-"Por mí también"

"Buenos empecemos, Mamá, ¿verdad o reto?"

-"Verdad" – dijo Emma mirando a Henry por el espejo del carro.

-"¿A quién quieres más de este carro?

-"Eso es fácil, a ti" - dijo y se volteó a verlo

-"Killian, ¿verdad o reto?"

-"Verdad"

-"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que mentiste?"

-"Cuando le dije a Emma que el vestido podía estar peor" – dijo tratando de alegrar el ambiente.

-"ja ja" – dijo Emma seria pero no molesta.

-"Mamá"

-"Reto" – dijo Emma.

-"Hazle cosquillas a Killian"

-"¿¡Qué?!" – dijo Killian alarmado.

-"¿Por qué no?" – dijo Emma mientras acercaba sus manos a Killian.

-"Swan aléjate, no creo que AHHH– Emma ya tenía las manos en su estómago – EMMA BASTA AAAYYY JAJAJA EMMA ES ENSERIO" – Por más que trataba de sonar serio no podía.

-"No sabía que tenías cosquillas" – Emma se estaba riendo y Henry lo consideraba una pequeña venganza por quitarle sus videojuegos.

-"EMMA QUITAME LAS MANOSSHAHD DE ENCIMAAAHHHH" – trató de hacerle coquillas, pero Emma no tenía – "HENRY DILE QUE PARE, AHORA".

-"Mamá creo que fue suficiente" – dijo Henry riéndose de Killian.

-"¿Enserio?"- dijo sonando como una niña pequeña.

-"No" – dijo Henry mientras sonreía malévolamente.

-"JAJAJAJAJ EMMA ENSERIO BASTA NO PUEDO RESPIRAR ME AHOGOOOOO"

-"Creo que con eso es suficiente" – dijo una vez que parecía que a Killian le faltaba el aire.

-"La próxima vez que vuelvan a hacerme eso, no van a vivir para contarlo" – Emma y Henry solo se rieron en su cara.

-"Ya pasó la media hora" – dijo Emma mirando su reloj.

.

Ambos entraron mientras Henry esperaba en el carro.

-"Bueno y ¿Cómo quedó?" – dijo Killian cuando Emma abrió la lavadora.

-"NO" – exclamó Emma

-"¿Qué pasó?" – dijo Killian acercándose.

Lo que vio fue el vestido completamente destruido, al parecer la tela era muy delicada como para meterlo en una lavadora super potente.

-"Ana va a matarme la boda es el sábado, ya estamos miércoles y arruine el vestido"

"Estamos jueves ya son las 12:40am" – Emma lo miró feo.

-"Mira, lo mejor será que lo dejes ahí, no creo que podamos hacer más"

-"Lo arruine, como siempre" – dijo Emma sentándose en el piso.

-"No seas tan dura contigo misma"

-"Peo es cierto, mañana iré y tendré que decirle la verdad a Ana, no esperes que estemos en la lista de invitados el sábado"

-"Ella lo entenderá" – Killian oyó el estómago de Emma.

-"Suena a que tienes hambre"

-"Me olvide de cenar"

-"Bueno como niñero profesional diría que tienes que comer algo, déjame invitarlos a Grannys"

-"A las 12:42 am…"

-"¿Hay una mejor hora?"

* * *

Llegaron a Grannys a la 1, Henry se quedó dormido en los brazos de Kiliian y Emma tenia sueño.

-"No sabía que estaba abierto hasta tan tarde"

-"Es servicio de 24 horas" – dijo Ruby.

-"Bueno 2 cafés chocolate caliente y lo que ellos te pidan"

-"El café está bien" – dijo Emma, Henry solo dormía

* * *

Después de tomar el café Killian llevo a Emma y Henry a su casa. Entró a la suya y sacó un sobre luego caminó hasta la tienda y como abrían a las 7am, todavía faltaban 3 horas para que abran de nuevo. Camino hasta la playa vio el sol salir y se quedó dormido en la arena. Cuando se levantó eran las 8 y fue a la tienda.

-"Usted otra vez, ¿qué se le ofrece?"

-"Vengo a comprar el vestido que le mostramos ayer"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Ya me oyó, quiero el vestido, tengo los 5000 dólares aquí" –le entregó el sobre y como había dicho tenía 5000 dólares en efectivo"

-"Bueno, iré a buscarlo al almacén" – después de unos minutos volvió con el vestido. – "Aquí tiene, todo suyo".

-"Gracias" – dijo Killian y tomó el vestido. – "Podría hacerme un favor, no le mencioné a Emma sobre esto"

-"¿Quién es Emma?" – dijo el vendedor perdido.

-"Olvidelo" – estaba a punto de irse cuando.

-"¿Disculpe, podría saber de dónde sacó el dinero?" – dijo un poco curioso el vendedor.

-"Es el dinero de mi casi boda"

* * *

 **El próximo capitulo será sobre el pasado de Killian y Milah y el pasado de Neal y Emma.**

 **Próximo capitulo: 31 de Octubre**


	8. Chapter 8

**_El capitulo lo tuve que subir un poco tarde porque no tenía el final, pero aquí está._**

* * *

 _Hace 4 años Killian había conocido a una mujer llamada Milah en un bar de la cuidad, él trató de defenderla de un tipo que la estaba molestando. Al principio solo le pareció linda pero luego se dio cuenta que ella quería algo más. Volvía al bar todas las noches y conversaba con él, dentro de poco tiempo se volvieron cercanos y luego él le pidió que sea su novia, sin embargo Milah parecía algo insegura, Killian no sabía porque._

 _-"Han pasado dos minutos y no has respondido mi pregunta" – dijo Killian riéndose un poco por los nervios._

 _-"Es que creo que hay algo que deberías saber"_

 _Hay un silencio hasta que Milah vuelve a hablar._

 _-"Tengo un hijo, tiene 2 años, se llama Bae" – Killian la miró 2 segundo antes de sonreírle y darle un abrazo_

 _Killian quería a Milah y no le importaba la idea de que tuviera un hijo, Milah le contó que no se hablaba mucho con el padre de Bae, pero dejaba que él lo viera los fines de semana. Killian se enamoró de Milah y amaba a su hijo, Bae era un niño super tierno y se divertía con él. Por ella y Bae cambió sus noches de bar por noches de juegos y películas. Al fin Killian sentía que tenía una familia, pero aun así sentía que le faltaba algo, después se dio cuenta de que era, aunque para él, ellos eran su familia, todavía faltaba hacerlo real. Tenía algo de dinero ahorrado, lo suficiente como para comprar un anillo, ¿pero una boda grande?, le faltaba un poco, y es que Milah se merecía lo mejor, lo bueno era que su negocio de importar productos por barco le hacía ganar un buen dinero, dentro de pocos meses logró ahorrar lo suficiente 25 mil dólares, gastó una parte en el anillo y el resto lo iba a usar en la boda y si necesitaban más sacaría un crédito, el dinero no era problema si se trataba de su familia._

* * *

 _Emma conoció a Neal cuando tenía 17, ambos trataban de colarse a un concierto. Lo malo es que al final los atraparon a los 2, como Neal tenía 18 no tuvieron que llamar a nadie, pero Emma era menor de edad así que tenían que llamar a sus padres, Neal se sintió mal ya que sentía que era su culpa que los habían atrapado as_ _í que ayudó a Emma a salir de ese enredo. Ambos escaparon de seguridad y corrieron, cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya no los estaban persiguiendo pararon y se rieron, Emma quería volver a ver a Neal, le había caído bien y sentía que tenían química, para su suerte Neal también creía lo mismo. Ambos salieron juntos un par de semanas y luego pasó._

 _Emma estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, tenía que decirle, pero no sabía cómo miró la prueba positiva que tenía en sus manos y se puso a llorar, no sabía qué hacer, tenía 17 y medio, era de muchas maneras muy joven para esa clase de responsabilidad, por el momento estaba sola. Fue cuando llegó Neal que le dijo._

 _Mientras le mostraba la prueba empezó a hablar._

 _-"Esto es real, pasó y no tienes porque estar aquí si no quieres, solo que creí conveniente que lo sepas, pero no creas que te voy a rogar que te quedes, lo que menos necesito ahora es estar preocupándome en esas co-"_

 _Neal cogió a Emma de la cintura y la besó fuerte, Emma siguió con el beso que le quitaba una gran parte del estrés que había estado sintiendo._

 _-"No me voy a ir a ningún lado" – dijo después del beso mientras la abrazaba y le tocaba el vientre en el que pronto se sentiría un nuevo ser_

 _-"¿Lo prometes?"_

 _-"Lo prometo, estamos juntos en esto, para siempre" – Y en ese momento Emma le creyó, pero algunas promesas no siempre se cumplen._

* * *

Emma se levantó más temprano de lo usual, por la preocupación de lo del vestido de Ana, fue a despertar a Henry pero se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido y no quería levantarlo porque se había desvelado anoche por su culpa. Llamó a su trabajo para avisar que no podía trabajar ese día y volvió a la cama.

Cuando se levantó se dio cuenta de que tenía que enfrentar a Ana de una manera u otra. Así que se cambió y se dispuso a salir pero apenas abrió la puerta Killian estaba parado ahí.

-"Justo iba a tocar"- dijo mientras entraba.

-"Buenos días a ti también" – dijo Emma con el tono sarcástico.

-"¿A dónde ibas?" – dijo Killian ignorando su comentario.

-"A arruinar la felicidad de una novia" – dijo frustrada.

"Me temó que eso no será posible – Emma lo miró raro – el vendedor me debía un favor, arregló el vestido gratis y ya se lo deje a Ana de tu parte"

-"Se lo tenía que devolver mañana"

-"No quería correr el riesgo con ese vestido"

Emma le volteo los ojos.

-"Gracias" – dijo después de un rato – "¿Qué traes en la bolsa?"

-"Es un disfraz que Henry me pidió, feliz Halloween por cierto" – dijo Killian sacando el disfraz.

-"¿Un pirata?" – dijo Emma.

-"Captain Hook para ser precisos"

-"Captain Hook…" – repitió Emma.

"Bueno debería despertar a Henry para que te puedas ir a trabajar"

-"No será necesario, tomé el día libre" – le dijo Emma.

-"Ou, en ese caso será mejor que … me vaya?" – dijo Killian esperando quedarse para ver a Henry en su disfraz. Emma vio lo que estaba haciendo y decidió que le debía un favor por lo del vestido.

-"Bueno, puedes quedarte si quieres"

-"Si insistes…" – dijo Killian con aire de superficial.

-"No presiones" – le dijo Emma rápidamente.

* * *

Una vez que Henry se levantó y se puso su disfraz se fueron a pedir dulces con la condición de que Emma y Killian se quedarían con el 5% de los dulces cada uno.

-"Truco o trato" – dijo Henry en su disfraz de pirata Captain Hook.

-"Más niños – dijo molesto el señor que le abrió la puerta.

-"Solo quiero un dulce" – dijo Henry con miedo.

"Y yo solo quiero que desaparezcas" – dijo y le tiró su calabaza con dulces.

A unos 5 metros Emma y Killian vieron eso.

-"Tenemos que vengarnos" – dijo Killian.

-"No enfrente de Henry, no es la clase de ejemplo que quiero para él"

-"¿Quién dice que tiene que ser en frente de Henry?

Emma levantó su ceja pues no entendía a que se referia él.

-"2am tú yo y rollos de papel, está casa" – le dijo él.

-"¿Qué tenemos 5 años?, no" – le dijo Emma.

Henry volvió corriendo a abrazar a Emma.

-"El sedñor malo dompió mi calabaza" – Henry solo hablaba así cuando estaba muy triste, de hecho la última vez fue cuando Neal se fue. Eso despertó en Emma una furia.

-"2am" – le dijo a Killian antes de volver a su casa.

* * *

Eran las 2am del dia después de Halloween, era la casa del Sr. Gold, él mismo que le había botado la calabaza a Henry solo por pedirle un duce, ni Killian ni Emma estaban felices por eso y ambos querían venganza porque nadie hacia sufrir a Henry sin sentir la furia de Killian y Emma.

-"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" – dijo Emma.

-"¿Nunca has sido joven?, le lanzamos el papel a la casa del viejo"

-"Técnicamente me embaracé a los 17, después de eso tu juventud termina muy rápido"

-"Buen punto"

"Dame un papel yo empiezo" – dijo Emma y Killian le dio un papel el cual ella tiró sin abrirlo primero.

-"De verdad no sabes cómo hacer esto" – dijo sonriéndole y le enseño como envolver una casa de papel higiénico.

-"Así que mientras yo cambiaba pañales, la gente de mi edad hacía esto, creo que no perdí de mucho"

-"Te perdiste de muchas cosas" – le dijo Killian mientras ambos se escondían detrás de un árbol.

-"No lo creo" – dijo Emma mientras lanzaba otro rollo.

-"Pues yo creo que sí" – él estaba tan concentrado en Emma que le lanzó el papel a la ventana principal de la casa y el Sr. Gold se dio cuenta.

-"Mierda" – dijo Killian al ver que las luces se prendían.

-"¿Qué hacemos?"

-"Ven" – la jalo del brazo y la llevó al pequeño cobertizo donde guardaban las cosas de jardinería.

Ambos estaban muy pegados y sin respirar.

-"¿Quién mierda le hizo esto a mi casa?" – Gritó Gold mientras inspeccionaba el jardín, el corazón de Emma y Killian latia a mil por hora mientras se acercaba más.

Paso tan cerca de los 2 que tuvieron que apretarse para no ser descubiertos, luego de unos minutos el Sr. Gold se fue frustrado.

-"Eso estuvo cerca" – susurro Emma.

-"Demasiado cerca" – susurro Killian.

"Asi de cerca" – dijo Emma mientras se acercaba más.

-"Asi de cerca" – repitió el más bajo mientras bajaba su cabeza.

Emma sabía que iba a pasar, pero igual lo hizo.

-"Cerca cerca" – dijo ella mientras sentía su respiración en sus labios.

-Cerca cer-" – ella ya se había acercado demasiado

De pronto las manos de Killian rodearon la cintura de Emma al igual que los brazos de ella rodearon su cuello, la lengua de Killian le entraba por la boca hasta que después ella le mordiera suavemente el labio inferior, nada bueno pasaba después de las 2 de la mañana, ella lo sabía y él también.

* * *

 **Lo de que nada bueno pasa despues de las 2 am es una referencia a HIMYM.**

 **Hice un video de captain Swan**

 **No me sale poner el enlace porque por algún motivo se corta pero el video se llama**

 **CaptainSwan - Closer (OUAT) de Ouatmaga**

 **no soy buena editando vídeos, nunca habia hecho uno antes lo hice por diversion**

 **Alguien vio que en el capitulo de esta semana le dieron muchas escenas a Hook y Henry❤ (Captain Cobra) las amé**

* * *

 **Próximo** **capitulo: Lunes 14**

 **No tengo tiempo está semana para hacer otro pero el siguiente será mucho más largo que este.**


	9. Chapter 9

Killian sabía que era una mala idea, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Emma tenía un hijo pequeño, el niño que él cuidaba, no le parecía muy profesional lo que estaba pasando sin contar que apenas eran amigos, sin pensar después de unos segundos se alejó.

-"Emma…" – empezó.

-"Lo sé, está mal" – dijo ella recapacitando sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

-"No debimos…"

-"Eso ya lo sé, por ahora tenías razón necesito un amigo, nada más que eso"

-"Totalmente de acuerdo, creo que deberíamos irnos" - dijo ayudando a Emma a salir del enredo de las cosas de jardinería.

-"Fue divertido" – le dijo Emma, Killian la miro sospechoso y Emma se dio cuenta de que lo que dijo se pudo malinterpretar.

-"Lo de llenar su casa de papel higiénico" – agregó rápidamente.

-"Ah, cierto, llámame cuando quieras que te enseñe algo más" – ahora era Emma quien lo miraba raro.

-"Sobre bromas y esas cosas" – arregló rápidamente.

.

Ambos caminaron a sus casas juntos, principalmente hablando de Henry, no querían tocar otros temas por esa noche. Cuando llegaron a la cuadra de sus casa Killian le dijo a Emma.

-"Sobre lo que pasó hoy"

-"Nada pasó hoy" – dijo para ver si entendía la indirecta.

-"Aye, nada pasó hoy" – le respondió acordando que era mejor dejar todo en el olvido.

* * *

Ya por la mañana Emma y Henry salieron a comprar el vestido que Emma iba a usar en la boda del día siguiente.

-"¿Por qué no puedo ir?" – le preguntó Henry.

-"Anna solo me dio 2 pases"

-"Pero vas a llevar a Killian" – dijo quejándose.

-"Es porque la fiesta es solo para adultos, te aburrirías, solo es hablar y hablar, te divertirás más con tus abuelos y Neal"

-"Neal" – dijo susurrando y volteándole los ojos.

-"¿Dijiste algo?"

-"Noup"

Entraron a la tienda de vestidos, la verdad Henry no sabía porque tenía que estar ahí, su mamá le había dicho que era porque Killian tenía que hacer unas cosas.

-"Pero que cosas"

-"No lo sé chico, no me dijo" – estaba distraída observando vestidos.

-"¿Ya lo vas a pagar?"

-"Acabamos de entrar" – le dijo Emma.

Henry se tiró al piso y agarró una revista, Emma decidió ignorar su actitud y elegir un vestido estaba entre uno negro y uno rojo.

-"Henry quédate ahí, voy a los probadores"

Había una puerta y adentro 6 probadores, se metió al primero y se puso el vestido rojo, no se acordaba la última vez que se había puesto un vestido a parte del vestido de novia de Anna. Se vio en el espejo que había dentro de su probador personal pero la luz era muy baja, así que decidió salir y verse en el espejo más grande. Se observó unos segundos y escuchó que alguien salía del probador del costado.

-"¿Killian?" – dijo más sorprendida que haciendo una pregunta.

-"¡Emma!" – Se estaba probando un traje para la boda, era un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra.

-"Lindo traje, la verdad tenía miedo a que fueras a ir con cuero" – le dijo en modo de broma.

-"Lindo vestido, creí que ibas a ir en jeans" – le dijo en el mismo tono levantando su ceja.

-"Touché"

-"¿Dónde está Henry?" – dijo cambiando de tema.

-"Afuera, esta aburrido"

-"Si quieres me puedo quedar, no necesito todo el día para elegir algo, pagaré este"

-"Yo no me tardó todo el día, he sido madre soltera por 2 años, sé medir mi tiempo" – le era difícil escuchar eso, sabiendo de Neal.

-"Bueno, en ese caso tomate tu tiempo, yo distraigo a Henry, aunque creo que deberías llevar el vestido rojo te queda bien"

-"Gracias"

La verdad Emma no se probó el otro vestido, sentía que ese era. Salió del probador con el vestido rojo en la mano. Killian le estaba leyendo un cuento a Henry mientras Henry jugaba con la casaca de Killian.

-"¿Tan rápido?"

-"Te dije que sé medir mi tiempo" – dijo mientas le pagaba el vestido a la chica del mostrador.

-"Bueno, entonces debería irme"

-"No, quédate" – dijo Henry.

-"Henry, Killian debe tener cosas que hacer" – Emma no quería que él pausara su vida por ellos.

-"No, está bien, desde que lo conocí ya no hago otras actividades" – le acarició el cabello a Henry.

-"¿Otras actividades?" – dijo Emma sonriendo y levantando su ceja.

-"Ya sabes fiestas, rubias tontas y ron"- dijo susurrando y tapándole los oídos.

-"Como te dije, fui madre adolescente, no sé" – Suficiente incomodidad por un día.

-"Bueno, me quedaré claro a menos que algún problema" – miró a Emma.

-"No, está bien"

Todos fueron por un helado, Emma pidió fresa, Killian vainilla y Henry chocolate.

-"¿Puedo pedir otro?" – dijo Henry terminando su helado

-"No" – "Sí" – dijeron Emma y Killian al mismo tiempo, Henry no sabía si hacerle caso a Emma o Killian así que fue por el que le convenía más.

-"Bien, voy por el" – dijo mientras se paraba.

-"No, espera acabas de comer uno te va a doler la barriga" – le dijo Emma.

-"Pero Killian me dijo que podía"

Killian estaba incómodo con esto, la verdad sentía que no debía haber dicho nada pero era la costumbre responder si Henry preguntaba algo, de todas formas estaba de parte de Emma, ella era su mamá después de todo, él solo estaba ahí cuando ella no.

-"Pero Killian no es yo" – la verdad no tenía mucho sentido lo que le acababa de decir pero no tenía otro argumento.

-"¿Eso quieres decir que no le haga caso?"

-"No, quiere decir que no puedes comer otro helado"

-"Hazle caso Henry, sabe más que yo" – dijo Killian sintiendo que tenía que decir algo.

-"Bueno"

* * *

Se fueron de la tienda y regresaron a sus casas.

-"Hasta mañana Killian" – le dio un abrazo.

-"Mañana 8 en punto o tendré que ir por ti" – le dijo Emma mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla para despedirse.

-"Estaré ahÍ"

* * *

Y llegó el día de la boda, al fin después de la larga semana que ambos habían pasado y como prometió a las 8 en punto él estaba parado en su puerta con su traje elegante y una rosa. Ella estaba con su vestido rojo y cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo Henry estaba en su pijama de superhéroes.

-"Bueno voy a dejar a Henry en la casa de mis padres y luego iremos a la boda" – dijo Emma.

Subieron todos al carro llegar a la casa de los papás de Emma. David les abrió la puerta y miró que Killian estaba en el carro.

-"¿Qué hace él aquí?"

-"Va a ir conmigo" – dijo Emma.

-"Emma…"

-"No vayas a empezar con tus cosas de nuevo, somos amigos, él no quería que vaya sola a la boda y yo tampoco"

-"Pude haber ido yo"

Emma le dio la mirada.

-"Hey, tenemos casi la misma edad y nos vemos de la misma edad"

-"Y aquí termina está conversación "- dijo y pasó con Henry adentro a saludar a Mary Margaret.

-"Diviertete en la boda" – le dijo MM.

-"Sí, aquí está su maleta con sus cosas" – se acercó a Henry y le dio un abrazo y un beso – "Vuelvo mañana por ti, que te diviertas"

Cuando salió David estaba en una de las ventanas del carro hablándole a Killian.

-"Papá" – le dijo seria

-"Solo estábamos hablando"

Emma le levanto la ceja, era un habito que estaba aprendiendo de Killian.

-"Swan, está bien, deberíamos irnos"

* * *

Se fueron a la boda, Anna se veía hermosa en su vestido. La ceremonia fue un poco larga pero la fiesta después valía la pena, había hermosa música, era un hermoso salón y la comida era riquísima.

-"Esto es hermoso" – dijo Emma.

-"Es lindo sí, pero no lo catalogaría como hermoso"

-"¿Qué sabes tú de cosas hermosas?" – le preguntó Emma.

-"Tengo un barco, antes de que el Jolly Roger fuera un barco de importaciones, recorrí el mundo en él, uno llega a ver cosas hermosa"

-"¿Y qué es lo más hermoso que has visto?, Capitán" – le dijo jugando.

-"Todavía no lo sé" – le dijo y se quedaron en silencio un rato.

-"Bueno quiero poner esas clases de baile en práctica" – dijo Killian y la sacó a bailar.

Ya bailando se pusieron a conversar.

-"Me alegra que seamos amigos" – le dijo.

-"A mí también" – le dijo él.

Bailaron un rato más pero se dieron cuenta de que eso no era para ellos.

-"Esto es…" – dijo Killian.

-"¿Aburrido?, ya sé" – dijo Emma, Killian se acercó muy cerca, Emma se asustó por un segundo pero solo era para decirle algo al oído.

-"Vamonos de aquí" – susurró.

-"Anna es mi amiga"

-"Hay como 200 personas aquí no lo notará, ¿qué dices una botella de chanpagne tú y yo?"

-"Se darán cuenta" – dijo Emma.

-"Solo necesitamos una distracción y creo que ya sé cuál"

-"¿A qué te refieres?

-"BESO BESO BESO " – Killian empezó a gritar y mucha gente se unió y de pronto todos estaban con los ojos encima de Anna y Kristoff, Killian a agarro la mano de Emma y la botella de chanpagne y salieron de ahí corriendo, una vez en la calle, Emma no sabía a donde ir.

-"Conozco un lugar" – dijo Killian al volante.

-"Si no te conociera bien, diría que me quieres secuestrar"

-"Solo te llevó al bar privado con mejor vista de Storybrooke"

-"Que elegante Sr. Jones"

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la playa.

-"¿La playa?"

-"El Rolly Joger" – dijo mientras la guiaba a él, Emma nunca había estado en un barco antes, no tenía palabras, el mar se veía hermoso con la luna reflejada sobre él.

-"Me vas a decir que eso no es hermoso" – le dijo Emma.

-"Es hermoso, pero no lo mejor que he visto"

Killian abrió la botella de chanpagne y la sirvió en 2 copas.

-"¿Siempre tienes copas en el barco, Capitan?" – le dijo Emma.

-"Uno nunca sabe" – ambos chocaron copas, el agua del mar sonaba ritmicamete, había silencio pero no del silencio incomodo, del silencio que solo sientes cuando la otra persona está cómoda, sin embargo Killian sabía que tenía que decirle algo a Emma.

-"Emma, lo sé"

-"¿Sabes qué? – Emma no tenía idea de que estaba hablando.

-"Lo de Neal"

-"¿Quién te lo dijo?" – no tenía emoción en su voz.

-"Tú"

-"¿Qué sabes?" – le dijo antes de revelarle más información de la que sabía.

-"Él los abandonó"

-"Eso es casi verdad" – dijo

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-"Dejó una nota" – Dijo Emma.

-"No entiendo"

-"Cuando se fue dejó una nota, me prometió volver, dijo que tenía que resolver unos asuntos y nos tenía que dejar fuera; los primeros meses me la creí. Luego de medio año que ni tratara de comunicarse, me di cuenta de que no iba a volver, ¿porque lo haría?"

-"Emma..." – dijo él con compasión.

-"No quiero tu lastima" – ella lo cortó de frente.

-"No es lastima, te entiendo"

Emma le levantó la ceja, algo que había aprendido de él.

-"Yo salía con una mujer… que llegué a querer mucho – Killian no quería decirle mucho todavía – pero al final ella se fue con otro" – dijo para no entrar en detalles.

-"Auch" – dijo Emma rápido.

-"Pero lo importante, es que lo superé y – Killian se dio cuenta que Emma lo miraba con una cara de *no te creo* - ¿Qué?"

-"¿Lo superaste? – dijo con los dedos entre comillas – hace unos meses hacías fiestas en la madrugada del lunes y pasabas la mayor parte del día ebrio" – Emma lo dijo en tono de broma.

-"Vivía la buena vida, muchas gracias por probar mi punto" – Emma volteo los ojos y se río, de alguna forma había valido la pena contarle la historia para ver esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Bueno capitán mientras vivías *la buena vida*, yo pasé el final de mi adolescencia viendo dibujitos los sábados mientas tomaba chocolate con canela con el hijo que todos creían que era mi hermano"

-"No me digas que este es tu primer sábado libre desde que tienes ¿17? , ¿18? "– le dijo el asombrado.

-"La verdad 20, una noche mis padres se ofrecieron cuidar a Henry para que Neal y yo tuviéramos una noche solos, pero todo salió mal y terminamos durmiendo en la banca de un parque – Killian estaba a punto de preguntar – sin preguntas" – dijo Emma.

-"Bueno, ¿y si por esta noche tenemos 17 de nuevo?" – le levanto su ceja.

"Creo que no te entiendo"

-"Naveguemos, hace tiempo que no navego el Jolly Roger solo para ver el mar de noche, Qué dices, entremos a las profundidades del mar"

-"¿Cuánto trago tomaste?" – le dijo Emma.

-"¿Acaso importa?" – dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba el timón.

-"Lo dice el hombre que me quiere llevar a la mitad del mar"

-"Estoy lo suficientemente sobrio para dirigir el barco"

-"Bueno, solo se tiene 17 una vez"

Aunque no lo admitiría en frente de Killian, se divirtió mucho esa noche, el mar era relajante y por unas horas se olvidó de sus problemas. Pero le hubiera gustado que Henry estuviera ahí, ellos se habían hecho un equipo y no le gustaba estar lejos de él, que era la razón principal de porque pasaba sus sábados en su casa.

Killian después la dejó en su casa y se fue a la suya, Emma tenía que recoger a Henry de la casa de sus padres al día siguiente. Henry estaba creciendo muy rápido, su cumpleaños se acercaba y le había prometido una fiesta, la verdad no tenía idea que le gustaba a los niños, lo bueno es que tenía a Killian para que la ayude.

* * *

 **Próximo capitulo: Próxima semana probablemente 21 de noviembre (Cumpleaños de Henry)**


	10. Chapter 10

Luego de una semana llegó el día del cumpleaños de Henry, Emma le había organizado una fiesta en su casa, iban a ir unos niños de la clase de Henry, sus padres, su madrina Regina, su tía Belle y por supuesto Killian.

Henry como de costumbre, en sus cumpleaños, se levantó súper temprano, pero Emma había aprendido a levantarse antes que él para hacerle un desayuno sorpresa, así que se levantó a las 6 , Henry estaría despierto a eso de las 6:30. Cuando bajó a prepararle el desayuno escucho algo batiéndose.

-"Buenos días Swan"

-"¿Killian? - ¿Qué hacía en su casa, tan temprano?

-"Sí, linda pijama por cierto" – Emma traía unos shorts y un top.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"No es obvio, le hago el desayuno a Henry"

-"Se supone que hoy ibas a ser un invitado más"

-"¿Y perderme la emoción?"

Emma le volteo los ojos.

"Además te ahorre hacerle el desayuno"

-"Me gusta hacerle el desayuno" – afirmó Emma.

Emma le ayudó a terminar aunque Killian ya había hecho la mayoría. Luego Henry se levantó y fue corriendo a la cocina.

-"ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS"

-"Feliz Cumpleaños" – dijo Emma mientras lo abrazaba fuerte.

-"Feliz cumpleaños, lad" – dijo Killian y le dio vueltas.

-"Te tengo un regalo especial"- dijo Emma mientras le entregaba una caja forrada que Henry abrió rápidamente. Una vez abierta vio un hermoso libro medio marrón, era un libro de cuento de hadas.

-"Me encanta"

-"Yo te compré esto" – Killian le dio un videojuego sin envolver.

-"Este ni siquiera sale, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?"

-"Tengo mis contactos" – dijo y sonrió al ver la sonrisa de Henry.

-"Gracias" –le dijo y le dio un abrazo.

* * *

Muchos de los niños llegaron en la tarde para el cumpleaños de Henry, también vinieron los padres de Emma y la madrina de Henry.

-"MADRINAAA!" – gritó Henry y abrazó a Regina, quien lo cargó.

-"Yo también te extrañé Henry" – Henry se bajó y fue a hablar con una niña de su clase.

Regina se acercó a Emma quien estaba mirando a Killian inflarles globos a los niños. Regina miró hacia donde iba su mirada y empezó la conversación.

-"¿Nuevo novio?"

-"¿Qué?, NO" – le dijo Emma sacudiendo su cabeza.

-"Bien, porque no me parece tu tipo" – tomó un sorbo de su bebida de manzana.

-"¿A qué te refieres con mi tipo?" – dijo Emma sonando un poco ofendida.

-"Él es tan me _visto de cuero negro soy malo_ y tú eres _uso pantuflas para salir a almorzar_ " – dijo Regina riéndose un poco en la última parte.

-"Por Dios eso fue solo una vez" –dijo Emma cansada que después de 3 años Regina aún le recuerde cuando fue a Grannys en pantuflas, pero en su defensa estaba tan cansada que no se había dado cuenta y está segura de que nadie más se hubiera dado cuenta si Regina no se hubiera reído tan alto señalando sus pantuflas de Winnie Pooh.

-"Bueno, no debería importarte, de todas formas ni te gusta, ¿verdad?"

-"Claro que no, él solo cuida a Henry"

-"¿Él cuida a Henry?,¿Nuestro Henry?"

-"Sí… ¿Qué hay de malo?" – dijo Emma no viendo el problema.

-"Luce como si lo hubieran botado del cast de Grease"

-"Sé que te preocupa Henry, pero él es mi hijo"

-"Oh, perdón Miss Swan pero yo lo cuide los primeros años mientras tú y Neal recién se adaptaban" – Era cierto los primeros años antes de que Regina fuera alcaldesa había ayudado como niñera de Henry.

-"Y te lo agradezco pero Killian es la mejor opción para Henry, le enseña cosas"

-"¿Cómo qué?, ponerse delinedor"

Mientras Regina y Emma discutían sobre las facultades que tenía Killian sobre cuidar niños, Henry que estaba a su costado empezó a jugar con encendedor.

-"Mami, madrina, miren luces" – dijo y les mostró el encendedor pero ninguna le estaba haciendo.

-"Que lindo Henry – dijo Emma sin siquiera mirarlo y luego siguió discutiendo con Regina – Y quieres hablar del negro porque Henry se pasó 2 años diciendo que su madrina era Morticia Addams"

Regina volteó los ojos y Henry estaba acercando su dedo al fuego.

-"Eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que él pueda cuidarlo, se requiere de mucha atención para cuidar a un niño de la edad de Henry"

Henry estaba a punto de lamer el fuego cuando Killian se dio cuenta.

-"HEY" – dijo y le quitó despacio el encendedor – "No se juega con eso Henry, te puedes hacer daño" – Henry encogió los hombros y se fue donde estaban los globos.

-"Decías…"- le murmuró Emma a Regina.

Luego Killian se volteó a mirarlas.

-"¿Qué les pasa?, Henry estaba justo ahí, se pudo haber quemado o algo, ¿Qué pasaba si se acercaba al gas?" –Emma nunca había visto a Killian molesto, no estaba gritando pero se notaba que estaba molesto.

-"Henry no alcanza donde está el gas" – dijo Emma tratando de calmarlo.

-"Ese no es el punto, se pudo haber quemado y no se hubieran dado cuenta por estar haciendo lo que sea que estaban haciendo"

Regina solo trató de no reírse al ver a Killian alterado.

-"¿Te parece divertido?" – le dijo a Regina.

Regina solo negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía los labios para no reírse.

-"Bien porque se pudo haber hecho daño y quien sabe que hubi-"

-"Killian no te pagó para que me des un sermón" – dijo Emma impaciente.

-"Tú ya no me pagas así que puedo dar todos los sermones que quiera"

Y era cierto, Emma le pagó las primeras semanas pero luego él dejo de cobrar, le gustaba cuidar a Henry.

-"Bueno, continuemos con la fiesta" – Killian se fue a ver que jugaban los amigos de Henry.

-"Creo que Henry va a estar bien" – dijo Regina.

* * *

Killian veía a los niños jugar hasta que vio uno en especial, estaba sentado con un jugo en la mano, a Killian se le puso la piel de gallina, esos ojos, sabia de quien eran esos ojos pero ya había pasado tiempo. Se acercó a Henry y le dijo al oído.

-"Hey amigo, ¿Quién es el niño que está sentado con el jugo?"

-"Es Baefire, su mamá y él se acaban de mudar a la cuidad hace una semana"

Killian se quedó helado, había vuelto y no solo eso, estaban en la misma casa, una parte de él quería ir y abrazar a Bae pero no quería enfrentarse a eso ahora, así que subió las escaleras y se metió al cuarto de Henry.

 _-"¿Qué hace alguien tan linda como tú sola en un bar?_

 _-"Esperando que alguien como tú se acerque a comprarle un trago"_

Los recuerdos de Milah aparecían en su mente y no sabía cómo pararlos.

 _-"Killian él es Bae, Bae él es Killian"_

 _-"Owa Kiian"_

Todo el dolor que ya había logrado superar gracias a Henry, gracias a Emma.

 _-"Yo no lo quiero a él, te quiero a ti"_

 _-"Entonces déjalo"_

 _-"No puedo, todavía no"_

 _-"Milah, te amo y quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo"_

Necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo.

 _-"Te amo"_

 _-"Yo también te amo"_

En eso la puerta se abre y él se asusta.

-"Killian es hora del pastel, ¿te pasa algo?"

-"No, solo me duele la cabeza y vine a dormir"

-"¿necesitas hablar de algo?"

Dudó por un momento pero tenía que decirle.

-"Milah volvió y está aquí"

* * *

 **Próximo capitulo: 28 de noviembre**


	11. Chapter 11

Killian tomó un respiro y le contó un poco más sobre su historia con Milah.

-"¿Y ella está abajo?" – dijo Emma.

-"Sí y tenías razón no la he superado del todo"

-"¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Aun sientes algo por ella?" – Emma estaba un poco incomoda.

-"¿Qué?, no, pero no podría enfrentar tener que verla"

-"No tienes que"

Killian no entendía solo le levantó la ceja.

-"Vamos a cantarle a Henry, apagaré las luces y no tendrás que verla"

-"¿Y luego qué, me esconderé de ella para siempre?" – Emma encogió los hombros.

Henry entró al cuarto corriendo.

-"Mami, ya todos se quieren ir, quiero mi pastel" – Emma está saliendo del cuarto.

-"Killian ven" – dijo Henry al ver que no se movía.

Antes de que dijera algo Emma empezó a hablar.

-"Cariño, Killian está cansado tal-"

-"NO, yo quiero que Killian este conmigo"

Con el fin de evitar un berrinche Killian aceptó.

-"¿Estás seguro de que puedes con esto?" – le dijo Emma.

-"Sí, solo apaga las luces" – le dijo mientras cargaba a Henry al primer piso.

Emma apagó las luces una vez bajadas las escaleras y Killian bajo Henry de sus brazos. Henry fue corriendo donde vio la luz de las velas una vez terminada la canción él planeaba volver arriba pero Henry gritó su nombre y fue corriendo hacia él porque quería un abrazo.

-"KILLIAN" – dijo y saltó encima de él, acto seguido se prendieron las luces. Trató de no buscarla con la mirada pero fue inevitable ahí estaba, se miraron fijamente. Dicen que a veces las horas pueden parecer minutos pero a veces un segundo puede durar toda la vida, ese era uno de ellos. Pronto el resto de los invitados empezaron a ir por pastel, pero ella no, ella seguía parada ahí su mirada a penas se había movido.

-"Killian, ¿me llevas por pastel?" – se había olvidado que Henry estaba en sus brazos.

-"Claro" – mirar su rostro lo tranquilizaba de una forma que antes no conocía.

Pero una vez donde el pastel, ella se acercó, él tenía miedo, no se había sentido vulnerable desde hace tanto tiempo.

-"Lo siento" – fue lo único que pudo salir de los labios de Milah.

-"¿Qué?" – dijo Killian.

-"Estoy muy segura de que lo escuchaste la primera vez"

Él no dijo nada.

-"Lo siento, por lo que te hice, no te lo merecías"

-"¿Cómo está Bae?" – En algún momento de su vida Killian había querido a Bae como si fuera su hijo algo parecido a lo que era Henry para él.

-"Bien, aún quiere ser un pirata" – dijo sonriendo Milah.

La expresión de Killian se pone seria.

-"¿Qué pasó con el otro?"

-"Nos dejó, de nuevo"

Killian dijo _te lo dije_ en su cabeza pero supuso que sería muy cruel decírselo en su cara.

-"Lastima oír eso" – dijo sin un tono en especial, vio como la cara de Milah cayó.

-"Bueno, no hablemos de mis cosas, veo que ahora tienes una novia"

 _¿Novia?, Milah creía que Emma era su ¿novia?_ Era muy simple solo tenía que corregirla pero por otra parte quería ganar, necesitaba esa victoria después de todo el daño que le hizo.

-"Aja" – _Aja podía significar cualquier cosa_.

-"Emma luce amable"

-"Es fantástica" – en eso no estaba mintiendo, ella era fantástica.

-"¿Sería muy raro si la saludo?" - _¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?_ , aun si de verdad estuviera con ella sería raro.

-"Creo que sí"

Pero Emma tenía que acercarse, justo ahora. Pero no estaba siendo justo ella solo quería ayudarlo.

-"¿Todo bien?"

-"Todo va de maravilla" – mintió él.

-"Emma, déjame decirte que tienes suerte" – le dijo Milah.

-"Um… Gracias, supongo" – dijo extrañada.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" – le preguntó.

Emma supuso que preguntaba desde cuando Killian cuidaba a Henry.

-"Ya van unos meses"

-"Bueno ya debería irme" – Se fue a buscar a Bae.

-"Es algo rara, ¿no?"

-"Sí, muy rara" – le dijo él.

-"EMMA" – David apareció de la nada.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"¿Es cierto?" – se veía alterado.

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"¿Qué estás con él?" – y miró con desprecio a Killian.

En eso Milah se acercó por la bulla y Emma comprendió de qué se trataba.

-"Sí es cierto" – Killian la miró sorprendido porque no sabía si Emma le seguiría el juego.

-"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"- dijo David perdiendo la paciencia.

Emma miró a Killian.

-"Por unos meses"

-"¿Meses?, pero recién se conocen de pocos meses" – David lucia perdido, Milah decidió que era momento para irse.

David solo seguía hablando y cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría oírlos, Emma le dijo la verdad.

-"¿Podrías calmarte?, no hablaba enserio"

-"¿Qué?- dijo David aún más perdido que antes.

-"Killian y yo no salimos, solo necesitábamos que alguien creyera que sí.

-"¿Por qué?" – David no entendía nada.

-"La verdad, no sé" – dijo Emma mirando a Killian.

David entendió que era entre ellos y se fue discretamente.

-"¿Por qué?" – le dijo Emma una vez que se dio cuenta de que David estaba lejos.

-"Quería ganar" – dijo Killian murmurando

-"¿Ganar?, es que acaso soy un premio o que"

-"No eres un premio, pero estaba tan destrozado cuando me dejo que quería demostrarle que puedo ser alguien sin ella y cuando ella supuso que tú y yo estábamos no dije nada para corregirla"

-"Me lo hubieras dicho, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi" – dijo ella sonriendo "Además tú eres alguien sin ella, eres una de las personas más especiales que tengo en mi vida"

-"Gracias Swan"

* * *

Una semana después del encuentro con Milah las cosas habían retomado su curso habitual. Henry y Killian iban a ir al cine juntos mientras Emma estaba en la estación, pero al parecer no había muchas cosas que hacer ahí, así que fueron todos juntos.

Una señora se le acercó mientras Emma estaba en el baño y le dijo que eran una bonita familia, pero él le dijo que solo era una amiga.

La película era animada era de animales que hablaban y la verdad no la entendió mucho porque no le prestó ni la más mínima atención pero al parecer a Henry parecía gustarle.

-"Mi parte favorita fue cuando blah blah blah" – Dios Killian amaba a ese niño pero a veces hablaba demasiado.

Fueron a comer hamburguesas y se encontraron a la madrina de Henry viendo juguetes para su sobrina Robin.

-"¿Puedo ir?" – le preguntó Henry a ambos pero esta vez Killian dejo que Emma responda.

-"Regina, ¿estás ocupada?"

-"Por supuesto que no, nunca para mi pequeño Henry" – Regina dijo que se iban a tardar como 2 horas viendo los juguetes, así que eso dejo a Killian y Emma 2 horas en el centro comercial solos y sin nada que hacer.

-"Y… ahora ¿Qué? "

-"No sé, tendrás algo que hacer supongo"

-"No" – respondió Killian

-"¿Enserio?, justo hoy nada"

-"Tú y tu hijo acabaron mi vida social, lo juro"

Emma le volteo los ojos.

-"Entonces que"

-"No sé, ¿Qué sueles hacer cuando te quedas solo con una amiga?"

Killian le levantó la ceja.

-"Ew, no"

-"No preguntes si no quieres saber"

Pasaron un por restaurante-bar y ambos lo miraron.

-"¿Deberíamos entrar?" – dijo Emma.

-"No se me ocurre otra cosa"

Adentro solo había música y trago algo con lo que Killian estaba familiarizado pero Emma no.

-"Bueno estamos aquí…"

-"Lo sé…"

Era demasiado incomodo estar ahí y no saber que hacer.

-"¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que tengo una mejor idea?" –dijo Killian.

-"¿mejor que esto?, imposible" – dijo Emma con sarcasmo.

Killian tomó su mano y la sacó de ahí.

-"Esto de secuestrarme se está volviendo una mala costumbre"

-"Y llegamos"

-"¿Tú casa?" – dijo Emma levantando una ceja.

-"No, mi jardín"

-"Cada vez entiendo menos"

-"Le he estado enseñando a Henry algo que me gustaría enseñarte"

Eso no sonó muy bien que digamos.

-"Por favor no me digas que he estado dejando a mi hijo con un loco"

-"No Swan, el muchacho está en buenas manos"

Sacó unas espadas de un cobertizo.

-"Wow, no me digas que le has dado eso a Henry" – dijo alarmada.

-"¿Qué?, por supuesto que no, él y yo usamos de madera"

-"Bien porque si no la tendría que haber usado en ti"

-"No será necesario gracias, solo quiero enseñarte cómo usarla"

Él se puso en posición y cuando trato de hacerle una demostración ella ya había agarrado la otra espada y lo tenía acorralado.

-"Pero que rayos" – dijo sorprendido.

-"Mi papá me enseño a usarla"

Dejó a Killian ir y su teléfono empezó a sonar. Emma contestó, Killian seguía impresionado.

-"Es Regina, tenemos que recoger a Henry"

Solo asintió con su cabeza, Emma Swan era fantásticamente maravillosa y él estaba empezando a notarlo.

 **Próximo capítulo: Siguiente semana**


	12. Chapter 12

Había pasado otra semana desde la salida con Emma y Henry. Y Killian creía que sentía algo por Emma pero todavía no estaba seguro, por su parte Emma sentía una tensión entre los 2 pero no estaba segura si le gustaba o no la idea, esto no era una cita con cualquier extraño. Era Killian, era su amigo probablemente el único amigo que tenía después de mucho tiempo y cuidaba de Henry si lo intentaban y salía mal Henry iba a salir lastimado.

-"Emma" – le dijo Killian antes de volver a su casa luego de una tarde cuidando a Henry.

-"¿Sí?"

-"Me preguntaba si – dudo por un segundo pero continuó rápido – quisieras salir conmigo"

Emma se quedó sin palabras.

-"¿Salir, salir?"

-"Ya sabes podemos ir al parque o al cine" – dijo nervioso.

-"¿Sin Henry?" - dijo Emma.

-"Creí que podíamos ser solo nosotros, ¿está mal?"

-"No, está bien, ¿Cuándo?"

-"¿Te parece el viernes?"

-"Suena bien para mi"

Luego se despidieron y Emma estaba nerviosa, no asistía a citas desde que tenía 17 y conoció a Neal. Henry se dio cuenta y no estaba muy feliz con la idea de que ellos salieran.

* * *

-"Henry, ¿te pasa algo?" – le dijo Killian pero él se negaba a hablarle.

-"¿Estás bien?" – nuevamente silencio.

Killian no entendía porque de la noche a la mañana Henry estaba molesto con él, ellos habían sido buenos amigos desde que se conocieron.

Henry por fin decidió hablarle.

-"La invitaste a salir" – dijo casi susurrando.

-"¿Qué?"

-"La invitaste a salir" – dijo más fuerte.

Esta vez fue Killian el que se quedó callado. No sabía que Henry sabía.

-"No quiero que salgas con ella" – dijo Henry finalmente, se paró y se fue del cuarto.

Killian no sabía que hacer sus intenciones con Emma, la verdad ni él sabía que quería con Emma todo esto era muy complicado para todos.

* * *

Henry se pasó el resto de la semana molesto con él y al fin llegó el día de la cita.

Killian buscó a Emma a eso de las 6 de la tarde, Henry se estaba quedando en la casa de Emma con su madrina Regina.

Killian tocó la puerta.

-"Lindo delineador" – le dijo Regina al abrir la puerta.

-"Regina" – dijo y entró.

-"Supongo que buscas a Emma, se está terminando de vestir"

-"Madrina mira lo que me encontré"

Henry entro corriendo y riendo hasta que vio a Killian.

-"Ah, eres tú" – su sonrisa se convirtió en una cara seria y se fue a su cuarto.

-"Parece a que a alguien le estás cayendo mal" – dijo Regina.

-"Está así desde que se enteró que iba a salir con Emma"

-"Tiene sentido" – dijo Regina

Killian la miró no entendiendo nada.

-"Henry vio a Emma sufrir cuando Neal los dejó, tiene miedo de que termines siendo como él y le hagas daño a él y Emma, ya sabes abandonarlos"

-"Yo jamás les haría eso, aun si las cosas no funcionan Henry Emma y yo somos amigos"

-"Trata de explicarle eso a un niño de 8 años que vio a su mamá deprimida por casi 2 años" – le dijo Regina.

Killian se quedó pensado hasta que Emma bajo por la escalera. Tenía un vestido medio coral y el cabello en una cola de caballo, también tenía y un abrigo porque era invierno.

-"Emma… te ves"

-"Lo sé" – dijo Emma y Killian le volteó los ojos.

-"Deberíamos irnos" – dijo Emma y miró a Regina.

-"Por mi vuelvan a la hora que quieran, dormiré aquí de todas formas"

Ambos salieron de la casa, Killian tenía preparado un picnic pero hacía mucho frío para esas cosas, así que la llevó a un restaurante francés.

Una vez adentro, le acomodó la silla a Emma y le quitó el abrigo.

-"Bueno ya estamos aquí" – dijo Emma.

-"Lo sé" – dijo Killian.

Había silencio pero no de los que eran incomodos, él nunca se sentía incómodo con Emma.

-"¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo?" – dijo Killian.

-"Hoy tuve que arrestar a un tipo por entrar ebrio a una biblioteca"

-"Emma Swan y sus aventuras de policía capitulo atrapando a amantes de libros"

Emma le volteó los ojos.

-"Suena a una serie que ni yo vería" – dijo Emma.

-"Yo la vería" – dijo Killian sonriendo.

-"¿Enserio?" – dijo Emma.

-"Siempre y cuando estés en el"

Emma sonrió a eso.

Ambos continuaron su cita y se dieron cuenta de que tenían química, el carácter Killian con la fuerza emocional de Emma.

Terminaron la cita caminando por la calle hasta parar cerca de la puerta de una panadería, en eso un grupo de personas estaban mirando arriba de ellos, ambos no sabían porque.

-"¿Por qué nos miran tan raro?" – dijo Emma.

Killian encogió los hombros, levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta porque los miraba la gente.

-"Un muérdago" – dijo Killian.

-"¿Ah?"

-"Estamos debajo del muérdago" – Emma levantó la mirada y vio el muérdago.

-"¿Crees que deberíam-"

Antes de que Killian pudiera terminar su pregunta Emma ya había cogido su chaqueta para besarlo. Terminaron el beso y siguieron caminando hablando de su día hasta que al fin llegaron a la casa de Emma. Se dijeron adiós y Emma estaba a punto de entrar a su casa.

-"Espera" – dijo Killian acercándose.

La puso cerca y la cogió de la cintura la levantó en el aire mientras se besaban luego Emma abrió la puerta de su casa y se recostó en ella.

-"Y ¿Cómo fue?" – se asustó al escuchar la voz de Regina.

-"Todavía estas despierta" – dijo Emma tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Sí espere para preguntarte ¿Cómo te fue?"

-"Bien, eso creo"

-"Lo besaste" – dijo Regina.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?" – dijo Emma confundida.

"Tienes esa mirada de felicidad y culpa al mismo tiempo" – le dijo.

-"¿Está mal? –dijo Emma

-"Tú dirás" – dijo Regina.

-"No lo sé"

Pero Emma lo sabía y Killian también. Pero no podían apresurarse ambos tenían algo que era más importante que sus deseos, Henry, no podían tomar riesgos todavía.

* * *

 **Estoy en finales así no he tenido tiempo de escribir mucho. Dentro de 2 semanas estaré al fin de vacaciones.**

 **Próximo capitulo: Probablemente la próxima semana.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Un capitulo un poco corto pero con los apuros de navidad no he tenido tiempo de escribir. La historia ahora está disponible en wattpad con el mismo nombre de la autora MagaJV15.**

Faltaba poco para navidad y Emma invitó a Killian a pasarla con ellos ya que él no tenía familia, solo su hermano mayor que estaba sirviendo en la Marina. Killian fue a visitar a Emma una semana antes para ayudarla a decorar pero cuando llegó…

-"HOLAAAA" – dijo Neal corriendo con tijeras en las manos.

-"Genial, tú estás aquí" – dijo Killian sarcásticamente.

-"Mis padres dejaron a Neal por hoy"

-"Ya me di cuenta"

Henry entró y lo ignoró como estaba haciendo últimamente. Pero igual decidió saludarlo.

-"Hola Henry"

-"Hola Killian" – dijo triste en vez de molesto.

-"¿Qué pasa, lad?"

-"Neal escondió mi libro y no me quiere decir donde está"

-"Le dijiste a Emma"

-"No"

Killian le sonrió.

-"No le tienes que caer bien a todo el mundo"

Luego se paró a buscar a Neal.

-"Oí que tienes algo que no te pertenece" – le dijo poniéndose a su nivel.

-"Eso noo ews azunto tuio" – le dijo Neal.

-"Escucha Neal, devuélvele el libro a Henry y estaremos bien" – Dijo acercándose.

-"Un paso más y gdritade" – dijo Neal sin poder pronunciar sus "R" muy bien.

-"Grita todo lo que quieras igual conseguiré ese libro"

-"No lo vas a encontrad" – le dijo desafiante.

-"Créeme que lo haré" – miró toda la sala pero no vio nada que indicará donde estaba el libro.

-"¿Qué tienes en contra de Henry?" – dijo finalmente rindiéndose.

-"¿Ah?" – dijo Neal.

-"Pareces tener algo en contra de Henry, él no te ha hecho nada y es un niño muy dulce y…"

-"Esacto" – dijo Neal.

-"¿Estás celoso?"

-"Todo el mundo crree que Hendy es mejod que yo"

-"¿Solo es por eso?" – dijo Killian levantando la ceja.

Neal asintió con la cabeza.

-"Te ves algo tierno cuando no estás que jod… molestas y no creo que nadie piense así"

Neal sonrió y se paró a buscar algo debajo del sillón.

-"Aquí está el libro de Henry"

-"Gracias" – lo tomó de sus manos.

Fue a buscar a Henry.

-"Aquí tienes" – se lo dio en sus manos.

Pero Henry no le dijo nada.

-"¿Ni un gracias?" – le dijo él.

-"Gracias" – dijo Henry casi susurrando, Killian podía decir que algo no estaba bien, Henry había estado distante desde que él y Emma salieron el otro día y era hora de hablarle de ellos a Henry.

-"Henry, sé que últimamente tu mamá y yo…" – Henry lo interrumpió.

-"No es que me molesta que estén saliendo, siento que si sales con mi mamá ya no vas a tener tiempo para mi"

Así que de eso era toda la cosa, Killian ahora se sentía culpable. Tomó a Henry es sus brazos y le dio un abrazo.

-"Henry lo que pase ella y yo no va a cambiar nuestra amistad, lo que sea que pase que la verdad no sé qué vaya a pasar no tiene nada que ver con el cariño que te tengo, ¿entendido?"

Henry lo miró y le sonrió.

-"Entendido"

Killian fue a ayudar a Emma a decorar el árbol.

-"Ya resolví las coas con Henry"

-"¿Qué cosas?" – se olvidó que Emma no sabía nada.

-"Nada importante" – dijo levantando unas cajas con adornos

-"Bueno, la próxima semana es navidad, puedes llegar a las 8 o si quieres ayudarme con el pavo a las 5"

-"Creo que llegar las 5 suena bien" – le dijo.

-"Genial, ahora tengo 2 ayudantes"

Había una tensión entre ellos ambos querían pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada.

-"Te ves muy bien hoy" – dijo Killian tratando de empezar una conversación.

-"Ni siquiera me bañé" – dijo Emma arrepintiéndose un segundo de después de haberlo dicho.

-"Pues no se nota"

Emma se rio y fue a sentarse a su lado en el sillón, Killian se arriesgó y puso su brazo alrededor de ella.

Emma se recostó en hombro sin saber que más hacer.

-"¿Esto no es raro?" – dijo Killian.

-"Lo sería menos si no hubieras dicho eso" - dijo Emma.

-"Lo siento"

-"No tienes que"

Emma se acercó a sus labios pero antes de que un beso pudiera pasar empezó a hablar.

-"Yo no soy muy buena hablando, pero solo quiero decir que cuando estoy contigo todo parece… bien la verdad no sé que estoy haciendo…"

Killian empezó a besarla movió sus manos alrededor de su cintura y luego se recostaron en el sillón.

-"Espera – dijo entre besos Emma - Henry…"

-"Está tomando su siesta" – dijo rápidamente Killian.

Continuó con el beso pero ambos sabían que tenían que hablarlo en cualquier momento. Una vez pararon Killian dijo.

-"¿Eso significa que estamos?"

-"¿Sí, no, no sé?" – dijo Emma.

-"Son todas las opciones amor"

-"No me molestaría, ¿a ti sí?"- dijo Emma.

-"No en lo absoluto" – dijo Killian antes de empezar a besarla.

Emma paró con el beso en una parte

-"Espera, no podemos decirle a nadie al menos no por ahora"

-"Completamente de acuerdo" – continuaron con su beso.

Lo que no sabían es que un pequeño niño llamado Henry los veía escondido detrás de una pared.

* * *

 **Próximo capitulo: Nochebuena.**


	14. Chapter 14

Había pasado una semana desde que Emma y Hook habían decidido estar juntos y al fin era nochebuena. Todos iban a llegar a casa de Emma a las 8 para disfrutar de la cena. Todos eran Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Neal, Henry y Hook que llegaría a las 5 para ayudar a Emma a preparar el pavo.

A las 5 en punto del 24 de diciembre el timbre de la casa de Emma sonaba y Killian vestido todo negro excepto por el gorro de santa que traía en la cabeza.

-"¿Qué te parece?" – le dijo a Emma apenas abrió la puerta.

-"Definitivamente muy guapo Capitán Santa" – dijo cerrando la puerta y dándole un beso.

-"Ahora, ¿quieres ayudarme con el pavo?"

-"Preferiría hacer otras cosas" – le dijo levantando la ceja"

-"Tranquilo tigre, Henry está rondando por la casa" – dijo Emma.

En eso apareció Henry, que de hecho los vio besándose hace una semana pero no le dio mucha importancia.

-"Hola Killian" – le dijo sacudiendo su mano.

-"Hola lad, ¿Cuándo creciste tanto?" – dijo mientras lo cargaba en sus brazos, pues sabía que pronto ya no podría hacerlo, Henry había crecido mucho desde que lo conoció meses atrás, muy pronto tendrían que decir, o al menos eso creía él.

-"¿Dónde está mi regalo?" – dijo Henry dándole los ojitos.

-"Tranquilo, podrás ver tus regalos mañana" – lo abrazó fuerte y le dio un beso en la frente antes de bajarlo.

-"Killian" – dijo Henry casi asfixiado mientras lo bajaba.

Henry se fue corriendo a jugar y dejo a Emma y Killian preparando el pavo.

* * *

A las 8 llegaron todos llenos de regalos, en especial Regina, que traía una bolsa enorme para Henry.

-"Madrina" – gritó Henry antes de lanzarse en sus brazos.

-"Hola Henry" – dijo alzándolo por un segundo para besar su frente.

-"Regina, no debiste" – dijo Emma viendo la gran bolsa.

-"No, si debió" – interrumpió Henry e hizo que todo se empezaran a reír.

-"Bueno, la mesa está lista, solo falta traer el pavo" – dijo Killian.

-"Sí estará listo en 5 minutos, pueden empezar a lavarse y pasar a la mesa" – dijo Emma antes de volver a la cocina.

Mary Margaret llevó a Neal a lavarse las manos y Regina a Henry. Eso dejo a David solo con Killian.

-"Y… ¿Ha visto los deportes?" – dijo Killian.

-"No, no soy de esas cosas" – dijo David.

Luego hubo un silencio incómodo.

-"Debería ayudar a Emma con el pavo" – dijo Killian antes de irse a la cocina.

El resto del grupo volvió del baño y se sentó en la mesa.

-"¿Dónde están Emma y Killian?" – preguntó MM.

Antes de que David pudiera decir que estaban en la cocina Henry empezó a hablar.

-"Probablemente se están besando" – dijo Henry.

Todos en la mesa excepto Neal se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-"¿QUÉ?" – dijo David después de unos segundos.

-"Henry cariño ¿a qué te refieres?" – dijo MM.

-"¿Emma y el del delineador?" – dijo Regina.

-"Yo los vi besándose el otro día pero querían que sea secreto, así que tal vez no debí haberlo dicho"

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo Emma y Killian llegaron con el pavo.

-"Y la cena está lista" – dijo Killian pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de sorpresa de todos.

-"¿Pasa algo?" – dijo Emma.

Hubo un segundo de silencio antes de que todos se pusieran a hablar.

-"¡¿Tú y Killian se besaron?!"

\- "¿No que nada con él?"

\- "¡Emma!, soy tu madre nunca me hablaste de él"

\- "Ewwa te besadte con Kiwwian, ¿se wan a casad?"

Toda su familia estaba hablando al mismo tiempo, Emma y Killian se miraron no sabían cómo ni cuándo pasó todo este lio, se fueron a la cocina solo por 5 minutos pero sin duda había preguntas que resolver.

-"wow, cálmense todos" – dijo Emma parando la ola de preguntas.

-"Antes que todo, ¿Cómo se enteraron?" – dijo Killian.

-"Lo siento" – dijo Henry mirando sus zapatos.

-"¿Lo sabias? – dijeron Emma y Killian al mismo tiempo.

-"Los vi besándose el otro día" – dijo algo avergonzado por ocasionar todo eso.

-No importa el cómo nos enteramos" – dijo David.

-"Tu padre tiene razón, Emma, creía que entre el y tú no había nada" – dijo Regina.

-"Ni una sola palabra de él Emma, ¿Creí que teníamos una conexión?" – dijo MM.

Emma vio a Henry y Neal sentados mirando todo, Regina se dio cuenta y intervino.

-"Chicos, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la sala a escuchar villancicos y tomar chocolate caliente?"- ambos se pararon alegremente y corrieron a la sala.

-"No creas que no vamos a hablar de esto" – le dijo Regina antes de ir a vigilarlos.

Una vez fuera de su vista volvieron a hablar.

-"¿Te importaría explicar?" – dijo David.

-"David..." – dijo MM para calmarlo.

-"Primero que todo soy una adulta que es capaz de tomar decisiones"

-"¿Enrollarte con el niñero de tu hijo te parece una decisión adulta?"

-"No me enrollé con él, lo conozco desde meses y no hubiera hecho un solo movimiento sin estar segura, no con Henry de por medio"

-"Y sobre mí, yo me preocupo por Henry sé que solo lo conozco por como medio año pero lo quiero como si fuera mío"

-"¿Enserio?" – dijo Emma que nunca había escuchado eso de Killian.

-"Aye, por supuesto, tú y él desde hace meses se han vuelto la única familia que tengo"

Cuando estaban a punto de besarse se dieron cuenta que todavía tenían explicaciones que dar.

-"Yo no le haría daño a Emma no podría me mataría si lo hiciera, es mi mejor amiga y eso siempre nos va a unir si no es otra cosa"

-"No creas que voy a aceptarlo tan fácil, me es difícil en especial desde la última vez pero si te hace feliz, bueno por verte feliz haría cualquier cosa" – dijo David.

Emma le sonrió y llamaron de nuevo todos a la mesa, una vez empezada la comida Regina le susurró a Emma.

-"¿No qué no? – le dijo Regina.

-"¿Enserio ahora?"

-"No veo mejor momento"

-"¿Qué quieres que te diga?" – le dijo Emma.

-"¿Cuándo planeabas decirnos?"

-"No lo sé, esto es nuevo no creo que llevamos más de una semana"

-"Hubiera sido lindo saber que le estabas dando un nuevo padrastro a mi ahijado"- le dijo antes de comer pavo, Emma solo le volteó los ojos.

Una vez terminada la cena cuando todos estaban recogiendo la cena Emma y Killian pasaron a la sala sola por primera vez desde que Henry dijo las noticias.

-"Pero que nochebuena" – dijo Killian.

-"Y espera mañana" – dijo Emma.

-"¿Hay más?" – dijo Killian.

-"Sí mañana, almuerzo de navidad en la casa de mis padres, solo si quieres ir claro"

-"No me lo perdería por nada del mundo"

Se empezaron a besar y Killian sacó algo de su bolsillo.

-"Wow wow wow"- dijo Emma al ver el anillo enganchado en una cadena.

-"Tranquila Swan, no estoy proponiendo nada – Emma levanto la ceja – soy un sobreviviente y este anillo es la razón lo he tenido por muchos años, es la razón por la que estoy vivo o podría ser, ¿Quién sabe?" – dijo poniéndoselo en su mano.

-"Creo que ambos lo necesitaremos mañana" – dijo Emma medio en broma medio enserio.

-"Y que lo digas amor"


	15. Chapter 15

Ya era navidad y después de lo de la noche anterior las cosas iban a estar tensas en el almuerzo en el departamento de los padres de Emma.

-"¿Seguro que quieres ir?" - dijo Emma mientras ambos esperaban a Henry.

-"Creo que podré con el almuerzo, soy un sobreviente"

Emma se recostó en su hombro y empezó a olerle el cuello ron y cuero.

Henry bajó las escaleras pero antes de que se fueran Emma le dijo.

-"¿No se te olvida algo?"

Henry no sabia de que estaba hablando.

-"Los regalos debajo del árbol" - señaló Emma.

Henry corrió y los metió en una bolsa para poder abrirlos en el departamento de Mary Margaret.

.

Una vez que llegaron se sentía la tensión. Estaban todos, Regina, Belle y su bebé Lucas Gideon, los padres de Emma , Regina su hermana y su sobrina recién nacida Robin.

-"Trajimos postre" - dijo Emma sosteniendo un pie que habían comprado en la panadería de la esquina.

-"Bien" -dijo Neal que tenia hambre.

-"Bueno la comida ya está casi lista" - dijo Mary Margaret que quería pasar una navidad tranquila.

-"Regalos" - dijo Henry que estaba esperando desde el día anterior.

-"Henry tiene razón creo que es tiempo de abrir los regalos"

Todos se sentaron en la sala y empezaron a pasarse los regalos.

-"Este es de Killian para Emma"- dijo Regina mientras le pasaba el último regalo a Emma. Pero Killian rápidamente se lo quitó antes de poder desenvolverlo.

-"Tal vez deberías abrirlo después amor"

-"O podría abrirlo ahora" - dijo David arrancandole el regalo y dandoselo a Emma.

-"O podría abrirlo después" - dijo Emma insegura de que abría adentro.

-"Pero yo quiero verlo" - dijo Henry emocionado cogiendo el regalo y abriéndolo.

-"Para la comisaría más linda de Storybrooke" - leyó pausadamente.

Y luego saco un conjunto de policía que consistía en un top pequeño que tenia una placa y unos shorts ajustados de un material parecido al cuero.

-"Creo que en la tienda te vendieron la talla equivocada" - dijo Henry inocentemente y luego buscó si había algo más dentro de la bolsa.

-"Genial, viene con esposas" - dijo Neal sacandolas.

Emma y Killian que en ese momento estaban rojos de vergüenza al igual que David que estaba rojo por otras cosas. Regina se estaba aguantando la risa mientras que belle y zelena solo estaban mirando mientras cuidaban a sus bebés.

-"Creo que ese fue el último regalo" - dijo Mary Margaret.

-"Creo que el almuerzo ya está listo" - dijo belle escapando a la cocina.

-"Robin tiene sueño, creo que voy a acostarla" - Y subió las escaleras.

-"Yo creo que quiero ver esto" - dijo Regina riéndose mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-"Aquí no hay nada que ver" - dijo Mary Margaret.

-"Chicos porque no ayudan a la tía Belle con la cena" - dijo David.

Mientras todo esto pasaba Emma y Killian se escabuian a otro cuarto.

-"¿A dónde van?" -dijo David.

-"Creo que quieren estrenar su regalo"- dijo Regina.

-"Regina..." - dijo Mary Margaret seria.

-"Bien, suficiente risa por hoy" - y se fue con los chicos y Belle.

-"Creo que no hay nada más que decir" - dijo Emma.

-"Yo creo que si, pudieron evitar que Neal y Henry viera... eso" - dijo incomodo señalando la bolsa.

-"Tiene años creen que es un disfraz"

-"Un disfraz que espero no uses pronto"

-"Creo que es lo más incomodo que soportaremos hoy, es navidad pueden dejar de actuar así " - dijo Mary Margaret.

-"Bien por navidad" - Dijo David.

-"Ahora podemos pasar a comer"

.

Todo iba tranquilo las cosas ya no eran incomodas y la comida estaba deliciosa. Hasta que a uno de los niños se les ocurrió abrir la boca.

-"Emma, ¿Tú y Killian se van a casar?"

"Tenia que ser Neal" - pensó Killian.

-"Llevamos como 1 semana Neal"

-"Eso no responde mi pregunta"- susurro Neal lo suficientemente algo para que todos lo escucharan pero decidieron ignorarlo.

Henry parecía estar a punto de decir algo. Regina se dio cuenta y se acercó a su hermana.

-"Ponte cómoda, esto se va a poner interesante"

-"Es la última vez que te acompaño a esta clase de cosas" - dijo zelena volteando los ojos pero riéndose internamente.

-"Mami, ¿Estas embarazada?"

Emma y Killian casi se atoran con la comida.

-"No, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?" - dijo Emma.

-"Un amigo de mi colegio dijo que su mamá empezó a salir con un chico y ahora está embarazada y va tener un hermanito"

-"Ese no es nuestro casa Henry" - dijo Killian.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio un rato.

-"Pero ¿voy a tener un hermanito?, seria mi hermano o mi medio hermano o mi hermanastro o mi hermano adoptivo, me enseñaron eso en la escuela pero no me acuerdo muy bien"

Killian se paso la mano por la cabeza exasperado por las preguntas repentinas.

-"No vas a tener un hermano Henry, fin del tema" - dijo Emma tratando de mantener la calma.

.

Por fin la cena terminó y todos regresaron a sus casas.

Henry se quedó dormido y Killian lo cargó hasta su cuarto. Luego bajo y vio a Emma en el sillón.

-"Lo siento por la locura de hoy"

-"No hay porque disculparse amor"

-"¿Que te parece si te doy tu regalo de navidad?" - Dijo Emma.

Killian levantó una ceja.

-"Tal vez podría estrenar tu regalo"

Killian la beso y a ambos se fueron para atrás en el sillón.

-"Espera" - dijo Emma. Killian por un momento se asustó, tal vez se estaba arrepintiendo de todo.

-"Aquí no" - dijo Emma y lo llevó a su cuarto.

Esa seria su primera vez juntos, Killian la hacia sentirse virgen de nuevo, todo era nuevo para ella sentir las cosquillas en su piel cuando él la tocaba, sentir que le faltaba la respiración cuando lo miraba quitarse la camisa, sentir sus mejillas rojas cuando tocaba esos abdominales.

Killian se paró a cerrar la puerta y luego pasaron la mejor noches de sus vidad.

Próximo capítulo: Emma se da cuenta de que ya no quiere que Killian sea solo su vecino


	16. Chapter 16

Killian se levantó al día siguiente y sonrió al ver la cara de Emma enterrada en la almohada.

No podía creer lo rápido que había pasado, hace unos meses él estaba solo y pasaba la mayor parte de su día ebrio pero ahora tenía a Emma y a Henry que de no ser por él no tendría nada de esto. Y hablando de Henry...

-"Holaaaaaa" - dijo mientras abría la puerta, despertando a Emma.

Emma que se levantó de golpe hizo lo mejor por taparse con las sábanas ya que estaba desnuda.

-"¿Qué hacen en la cama es media mañana?" - dijo Henry.

-"Ah... Yo, mmm..." - Killian trató fallidamente de inventarse algo.

-"Ayer Killian y yo salimos a ... patrullar" - dijo Emma viendo las esposas en el piso.

-"Genial, ¿Me pueden llevar la próxima vez?"

-"NO" - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-"Es muy peligroso, tal vez cuando seas mayor" - dijo Killian.

"Y estés casado tal vez quieras espera años más" - dijo Emma sobreprotegidamente.

-"¿Qué tiene que ver estar casado con patrullar?, mamá no está casada y patrulla casi todos los días de la semana"

Killian soltó una pequeña risita y Emma lo golpeó con el codo.

-"Lo siento Henry no oí bien, ¿Emma es una buena patrulladora?"

-"La mejor de la cuidad, preguntale a cualquiera en la calle creo que todos saben lo buena que es"

Killian se rió en frente de los 2 y Henry no entendía nada.

-"¿De todas maneras, Killian que haces aquí?"

-"Se me olvidaron las llaves adentro de mi casa" - dijo nervioso a que hiciera más preguntas.

-"Bueno, tengo hambre"

-"Puedo preparar caballa hervida con pomelo"- dijo Killian.

-"Ewww" - dijo Henry mientras Emma ponía cara de asco.

-"¿Qué tiene de malo?" - dijo medio ofendido.

-"Es asqueroso" - dijo Emma.

-"Es saludable, nos puede dar escorbuto por comer esas pop tarts que le das a Henry"

-"No somos piratas Killian" - dijo Henry riéndose.

-"Bien les haré otra cosa"

-"¿Me acompañas a la cocina?" -dijo Henry mirando a Emma.

-"No puedo..."

-"¿Por qué no?"

" _Porque estoy desnuda..." - pensó Emma y luego pensó en el trauma y las horas en el psicológico._

-"Porque me dio un calambre en la pierna" - dijo inseguramente.

-"¿Killian?" - dijo mirando a Killian, que por cierto tampoco traía nada puesto.

-"Yo... También tengo un calambre, pero que te parece si bajas y iremos en 1 minuto"

-"Bueno..." -dijo Henry sospechando algo.

Una vez que se fue Killian cerró la puerta.

-"Eso estuvo cerca" - dijo Emma mientras se vestía rápidamente.

-"Y que lo digas"

-"Tenemos que ser más precavidos la próxima vez"

-"¿Próxima vez?" - dijo él levantando una ceja.

-"Claro capitán" - dijo mientras terminaba de vestirse.

-"Me lo esperaba de la mayor patrullera de la ciudad" - Emma le tiró una almohada y bajo a la cocina.

.

Así pasaron los días y ya era víspera año nuevo.

-"Apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde" - dijo cierta persona impaciente.

Era víspera de año nuevo, Killian y Emma iban a ir a una fiesta juntos.

-"Si te ibas a tardar tanto hubieras iniciado más temprano" - no era justo, iba a ser año nuevo antes de que terminara de arreglar.

-"Termino con el delineador y bajo"

Y luego de un rato bajo y Emma al fin pudo pararse después de haber estado esperando a Killian como 1 hora.

-"Aleluya, se supone que los chicos no se demoran" - dijo volteando los ojos.

-"Vamos, sabes que valió la pena la espera"

Emma lo miró de arriba para abajo.

-"Valió la pena" - y sonrió.

La fiesta fue bueno no tan divertida como creyeron pero él hubiera ido a cualquier lado por ella.

Y habia llegado el momento.

El 5,4,3,2...

¡Momento del beso!

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Él la agarro de la cintura y la puso cerca para un largo beso de año nuevo.

.

Pasó 1 semana luego 2 y 3. Se acercaba pronto su primer mes. Todavía se acordaba esa noche antes de víspera de navidad cuando empezó todo.

Y había algo que todavía rondaba en la cabeza de Emma, Killian iba y venía de su casa pero cada día pasaba más tiempo en la suya y más tiempo en su cama que en la de él. ¿Tal vez seria el momento?, además ella tenia un secreto.

-"¿Emma, en que piensas?"- dijo él apartandola de sus pensamientos.

-"Nada, solo lo mucho que me gusta tenerte aquí"

Él sonrió y fue a besarla. Pero pararon cuando Henry entró a la sala.

-"¿De nuevo?" - dijo cansado de Tener que ver una escenita casi todos los días.

-"Lo siento chico" - dijo Emma.

Emma fue a trabajar mientras Killian cuidaba a Henry. En eso le llegó un mensaje a Killian departe de Emma.

 **Emma** / Killian

 **¿Cómo va todo con Henry?**

Bien, ya cenó y está listo para dormir ?.

 **¿Así que está dormido? ?, Bueno tal vez podriamos comer tacos, ya sabes patrullar un poco...**

Suena bien Swan ?.

 **Solo espera un rato tengo que mandarle unos datos a mi papá.**

Por ti espero toda la noche.

.

En eso Henry bajo corriendo y saltó encima de la espalda de Killian.

"Ay" - dijo sorprendido.

"Es una emboscada,suelte sus armas pirata"

"Henry creí que tenías sueño"

Henry miró culposamente sus zapatos y Killian conectó los puntos.

"Encontraste la bolsa de caramelos, ¿verdad?" -Henry asintió y Killian se tocó el puente de la nariz, iba a ser muy difícil que se duerma y él quiere los tacos de Emma.

"Hay que jugar o bailar o robar un banco lo vi en una película podemos ser 2 espías yo distraeria al guardia..."

"Henry, basta, sabes que no debes comer más de 3 a la semana porque el azúcar te vuelve muy inquieto" - Henry asintió muy rápido y se fue corriendo.

¿Ahora qué?, sus tacos estaban arruinados, no podría tener la noche perfecta con él despierto... A menos que.

"Henry, tengo un juego"

Henry salió corriendo de donde estaba escondido.

"Vamos a correr muy rápido por toda la casa el primero que se desmaye gana"

"¿Qué gana?" -dijo levantando una ceja.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Dulcessss"

"No"

"Un perro"

"No"

Henry volteó desesperado los ojos.

"Me llevas al cine"

"Hecho"

Y con eso Henry solo se puso a correr mientras Killian leía y tomaba café.

" _Tonto, va a perder_ " pensaba Henry al verlo sentado.

Pero Killian estaba más que feliz ya que por fin podría tener la noche perfecta.

Hasta que...

 **¿Qué opinas de mi foto ?, no te dan ganas de algo?**

¿Cual foto amor?

 **No te hagas te la mande hace unos minutos**.

No recibí nada...

 **Mierda** ?.

¿Qué pasó?

 **Se la mande a mi papá junto con los archivos de la comisaría**.

Dime que me dejaste fuera de esto... ?.

 **Y cito "Un avance de lo que te haré esta noche Killian Jones" y una foto mía desnuda con la esposas en el baño de la comisaría**.

Dime que no lo ha visto.

 **...**

 **Espera no lo ha visto... Todavía.**

¿Sabes dónde está?

 **Según su último estado está en Grannys**.

Bien solo tenemos que borrar el mensaje y la foto de su teléfono antes de que lo vea.

 **Bien lleva a Henry y nos vemos ahí en 10**.

Killian volteó y vio a Henry desmayado por correr demasiado con los ojos entrecerrandoce.

¿Por qué justo ahora?

"Henry..." dijo y lo sacudió un poco para levantarlo.

"¿Gané?" preguntó.

"Así es pero ahora necesito tu ayuda"

"¿En qué dijo sobándote los ojos?"

"Tengo que borrar algo sin que nadie se entere"

"Suena como una operación para dos espías..." dijo levantado la ceja.

"Bien que tienes en mente

"Primero un buen nombre... Operación Cobra"

"Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?"

"Nada por eso nadie sospechara"

"Bien manos a la obra"

Y el equipo Captain Cobra Swan entró por la puerta de Grannys.

Misión recuperar el celular.

Henry no sabia para que la verdad pero le pareció divertido.

Lo primero que hizo Henry fue abrazar a David por todas partes para ver si traía el celular consigo.

Encontrado!

Está en el bolsillo de la casaca.

Emma se acercó y lo saludó como siempre, él y Killian se dieron la mano.

Tenían que encontrar una manera de recuperar el celular.

"Está en el bolsillo de la casa" les dijo Henry.

"¿Crees que puedas recuperarlo?" dijo Killian.

Emma lo miró con una cara de enserio. "Creo que se más de robo que tú"

"¿Y eso que significa?" dijo Killian.

"Será una historia para otro día" Emma tenía un pasado medio turbulento pero no sabia si era el momento para decírselo a Killian en especial con lo que tenia en mente y el secreto que le estaba guardando.

"Solo necesito una distracción"

"Creo que tengo una idea" dijo Henry.

Antes de poder decir algo Henry corrió hacia donde David y haciendo parecer que quería darle un abrazo le derramó café caliente en el saco lo que hizo que se lo quitara rápidamente.

Emma y Killian corrieron a ayudar.

"David amigo yo te ayudo con eso" dijo cogiendo el teléfono y metiéndole a su bolsillo disimuladamente.

"No necesito tu ayuda" dijo descortés mientras cogía su saco y iba al baño a lavarse en compañía de Henry.

"Mierda ahora verá la foto" dijo Emma.

"No, creo que no lo hará" y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo.

Por suerte y no tenía clave. Entraron a mensajes y ahí estaba.

 **Emma: Un avance de... ?**

Emma estaba a punto de borrarlo...

"Espera"

"¿Qué? "

"¿Puedo verlo primero?" Emma volteo los ojos y le mostró rápido cuando escuchó que alguien salía del baño. Rápidamente lo borró y dejó el celular en la mesa.

"Ya pasó la hora de dormir de Henry deberíamos irnos" dijo Emma despidiendose de él.

"Pero todavía no ordenan nada"

"Se nos quitó el hambre... Adiós"

Para la vuelta todos estaban cansados y Henry ya se había dormido. Killian lo cargó hasta su cama y Emma lo arropó. Una vez que él estaba dormido Killian se iba a ir.

"Espera" dijo Emma.

"¿Qué pasa amor?"

"Nada, gracias por ayudarme"

Se dieron un beso y él se fue. Cuantas ganas tenía de decirle que se quede ella no quería que fueran solo vecinos lo sabía al fin lo sabia quería gritarlo pero no podía tenía miedo y más aún con lo que aun no le relevaba a Killian.

Tenía 2 semanas de retraso.

Ella era muy puntual tenia miedo y quería decirle pero tenia miedo de volver ser abandonada.

Necesitaba a su mejor amigo, pero todavia no podía decirle

.

Feliz año nuevo, gracias por leer la historia.


	17. Chapter 17

Todo empezó hace una semana en la que Emma empezó a sentir náuseas y se dio cuenta de que todavía no le había bajado lo que era muy raro porque ella era muy puntual. Pensó que tal vez se había atrasado un poco y que por eso eran las náuseas así que no le dio importancia al asunto pero ahora ya eran 2 semanas y tenia miedo de que Killian la deje, recién iban por su primer mes y esa era una noticia muy repentina. Ella recién se estaba abriendo a la posibilidad de que podía ser amada. Ni siquiera vivía con él por Dios.

"Emma, prometí llevar a Henry al cine, ¿Quieres venir?" - le dijo Killian.

Emma amaba la forma en la que él quería a Henry, como si fuera suyo. ¿Por qué no podía ser suyo?, tenia que ser de Neal.

"Claro, solo déjame ir por mi cartera"

Fueron a la función de las 6 y mientras Henry escogia lo que iba a comer Killian se acercó a Emma.

"Prepárate para lo que va a haber pasado mañana"

"¿Qué va a haber pasado mañana?"

Killian la miro y levanto su ceja.

"Nuestro primer mes"

Emma se sorprendió de lo rápido que había pasado todo.

"No sabia que eras de celebrar esas cosas"

"No lo soy" - dijo y le sonrió.

"Killian, ¿Me acompañas al baño?" - le preguntó Henry que apareció de la nada.

"Claro" -dijo mientras tomaba si mano.

En eso una señora mayor se le acerco Emma.

"Que linda familia tiene" - le dijo.

"Él no... Gracias" - quería decirle que Killian técnicamente no era su familia pero como poder decir eso después de todo lo que había hecho por ella y por su hijo.

Cuando volvieron de película fueron a la casa de Emma, Henry fue a dormir a su cuarto. Otra vez Killian se iba a ir a si casa pero esta vez Emma no iba a dejar que el miedo le ganara.

"Vente a vivir conmigo"

Killian levantó la ceja y volteo a mirarla.

"¿Qué?"

"Ven a vivir conmigo, con nosotros"

"No sé"

"¿Te parece una mala idea?" - dijo Emma tratando de ocultar el dolor en su voz.

"No, por supuesto que no, solo que no quiero que te sientas obligada a hacer esto, si necesitas tiempo lo entenderé"

"No necesito tiempo para saber que quiero estar contigo"

"En ese caso estaría más que encantado de estar contigo"

Ambos empezaron a besarse hasta que Emma decidió que era tiempo de decirle lo otro.

"Espera hay algo que debes saber, no sé todavía si sea algo bueno o malo pero creo que deberías estar enterado" -era el momento de decirle que creía que podría estar embarazada.

"Adelante, no tengas miedo"

"Yo desde hace unas semanas..."

Sonó el timbre.

"Adelante abre el suspenso puede esperar"

Emma abre la puerta y no puede creer lo que ve adelante de ella. Se queda muda por unos segundos hasta volver a recuperar el aliento.

"Neal..."

Neal, el hombre que la abandonó hace 2 años, el que la hizo madre soltera, le dejo las deudas la deja sola, y ahora está parado en frente de ella en sus jeans un saco y una chalina.

"Hola Emma"

Killian estaba en el sillón sentado, no entendía nada, no escuchó a Emma decir su nombre lo único que veía era a Emma con dolor en sus ojos, desde ahí supo que quien sea que sea ese tipo no le caía bien, cualquiera que pusiera esa mirada en los ojos de Emma seria su enemigo.

"Neal" -volvió a decir Emma está vez con más fuerza.

Killian entendió todo y se paró del sillón a pararse junto a Emma y tratar de darle apoyo.

Emma no podía creerlo, no ahora, por qué tenia que venir ahora, su vida había vuelto a armarse. Estaba con Killian, él la amaba y a Henry, es más tal vez estaría esperando un hijo de él.

"Vete a la mierda" dijo pensando un poco más y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

No ahora, no nunca. Sabia que tenia que enfrentarlo pero no podía.


	18. Chapter 18

Emma estaba tensa, no planeaba volver a ver Neal, nunca.

 _Hace 2 años..._

 _"Mami, ¿Dónde está papi?" dijo Henry comiendo de su torta de cumpleaños._

 _"No sé" dijo Emma mirando la nota qué le había dejado en la que le decía que tenía asuntos que arreglar pero volvería._

 _"¿Va a volver?" dijo Henry._

 _"Sí" dijo Emma abrazando a Henry aunque no sabía si volvería._

 _Pasaron semanas y luego meses en los que ella creyó que volvería, tenía una pequeña chispa de esperanza en sus ojos. Chispa que se extinguió por completo con el pasar de los meses en los que se dio cuenta que él no volvería, que estaba sola con Henry._

 _"¿No va a volver?" preguntó con miedo Henry porque odiaba ver la cara de Emma cada vez que sacaban el tema._

 _Emma se sentó y puso a Henry en su regazo._

 _"Hay un secreto que no te he dicho" pero no podía decírselo, no ahora decirle que los había abandonado era muy ... cruel. Henry solo era un niño no necesitaba esa carga en sus hombros._

 _"Hace tiempo cuando me preguntaste ... hay algo que no te dije" Henry la miraba con esos ojos, esa mirada eran los ojos de Neal._

 _"Él estaba por la calle y vio un incendio los bomberos no llegaban y se metió a ayudar, sacó a todas las personas pero cuando fue a ver si todas habían salido no lo logró" podía ver como los hermosos ojos de Henry se llenaban de lagrimas._

 _"Murió como un héroe"_

 _Después de eso se mudó al departamento de sus padres, no quería estar en esa casa, todo era Neal ahí._

Presente

Detrás de esa puerta había algo que ella no quería enfrentar.

"Emma" dijo Killian y ella se acordó que al menos ahora no estaba sola, lo tenía a él.

"No, no quiero esto no puedo Killian"

Killian la abrazó de la misma forma que David solía hacerlo con ella cuando era pequeña y estaba triste.

"Emma,Emma mírame, estoy aquí no te dejaré hacer esto sola"

Emma asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta donde Neal estaba recostado en el marco de la entrada.

"Emma tenemos que hablar"

"Sí, tienes muchas cosas que decirme"

Neal miró a Killian que estaba parado junto a ella.

"Amigo, puedes irte"

Killian que se había estado controlando para no matar al hombre que había hecho a Emma tan infeliz le respondió molesto.

"No me voy a ningún lado"

"No te incumbe lo que pase entre Emma y yo"

"Como mi novio y niñero de Henry creo que le incumbe" dijo Emma.

"Dejas que este cuide a Henry" dijo mirando despectivamente a Killian.

"TÚ NO TIENES DERECHO A OPINAR SOBRE HENRY" gritó Emma y luego se calmó porque Henry estaba dormido y no quería que vea a Neal.

"¿Podemos hablar de esto adentro?" Emma lo dejó entrar.

"¿Qué tienes que decir?, dilo y lárgate de una buena vez" dijo Emma.

"Qué no entiendes Emma, yo te elegí a ti" Emma estaba confundida.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Cometí un error una vez mientras estábamos pero tienes que entender que estaba muy estresado y tú y yo ya casi ni lo hacíamos lo único que te preocupaba era Henry, mientras que en otro lado Tamara ella era lo que habíamos sido antes, traté de decirle que no Emma y lo hice muchas veces pero un día después de una pelea que tuvimos que ni me acuerdo de que era bueno ella estaba ahí yo estaba mal, tienes que entender Emma yo no estaba pensando y pasó solo una vez lo juro ella me buscaba pero yo te elegí a ti hasta que una vez la última que me buscó me dijo que estaba embarazada, ¿qué iba a hacer? No lo sabia te amaba Emma, te amo pero ella me amenazó como era menor de edad..."

"¿Te metiste con una niña?" Emma que hasta el momento solo había estado mirándolo con asco y rabia.

"No, Tamara tenia 16 en ese entonces y yo tenía 22 no había mucha diferencia pero igual me amenazó con decir que yo la había violado si no me quedaba con ella"

"Pudiste habérmelo dicho y irte pero no solo fuiste cobarde te fuiste sin decir nada" dijo Emma tratando de no llorar de cólera.

"Emma volví por ti, deje a Tamara le dije no podía seguir controlándome y bueno parece que ya de cansó de mi lo único que tengo que hacer es mandarle una cuota a fin de mes para los gastos de nuestra hija"

Nuestra hija - se repitió varias veces en la cabeza de Emma.

"YO NO TE QUIERO, YA NO TE NECESITO"

"Henry me necesita" ese era un golpe muy bajo.

"No vengas a hablar de Henry, de acuerdo Neal, no me importa si me hubieras abandonado a mi, pero lo abandonaste a él y eso es algo que jamás me entiendes JAMÁS te voy a perdonar"

"¿Dónde cree el que estoy?" dijo Neal cambiando de tema

"Muerto" dijo Emma.

"¿Le dijiste que me había muerto?" dijo indignado.

"¿Qué esperabas que le dijera? , tu papá nos abandono no me dijo porqué, feliz cumpleaños"

"No era su cumpleaños" dijo Neal.

"Lo era cuando encontré la nota, te fuiste un día antes Neal. Le destroce el corazón a Henry ese día y juré que nunca si estaba en mi control podría volver a verlo así "

"En la nota deje claro que iba a volver"

"Y te creí Neal, te creí por semanas por meses que me quedaba mirando por la ventana esperando que volvieras"

"Quiero ver a Henry"

"No" dijo Emma.

"No te estaba preguntando" le dijo Neal mientras iba camino a la escalera.

Killian que había estado en silencio mientras todo pasaba decidió hacerse notar y lo cogió del cuello de su polo.

"No te vas a acercar a Henry, ¿de acuerdo?, te vas a ir y no molestaras a Emma no hoy "

Neal se soltó de Killian y volteo a mirar a Emma.

"Será mejor que se consigan un abogado, volveré " salió de la casa tirando algunas cosas mientras se iba.

"¿Estás bien?" dijo Killian mirando a Emma y antes de que ella pudiera contestarle se puso a llorar y Killian la abrazó fuerte y una vez más calmada le limpió las lagrimas con su pulgar.

Emma le sonrió.

"Gracias"

"No hay de que amor"

Emma lo miró y se sintió afortunada de tenerlo y luego se acordó que aun había algo que había estado ocultando.

"Hay algo que te he estado ocultando, algo importante"

"¿Era de lo que querías hablarme?"

"Sí" dijo mirando hacia abajo y batallando para encontrar las palabras.

"Puedes decirme lo que sea"

"Creo, es probable que este embarazada" Emma levantó la mirada para ver los ojos de Killian. Y no pudo ver nada.

"Emma... Yo"

"¿Estás decepcionado?"

"No, eso nunca, estoy sorprendido, pero estoy feliz" dijo sonriendo.

"¿Feliz?"

"Sí Emma yo te amo, sé que nunca te lo he dicho antes pero te amo de acuerdo"

Emma estaba llorando de nuevo está vez no era de tristeza.

"Todavía no estoy segura, compre una prueba pero no la he usado todavia"

"Qué estamos esperando?"

Fueron al baño y Emma se la hizo esperaron unos minutos. Era la hora de mirar.

"¿Estás listo?" le preguntó Emma.

"Sí"

Voltearon y vieron 2 rayitas, iban a ser padres. Tal vez no era el mejor momento pero buscarian la forma en la que funcione.

"Felicitaciones Killian"

"Felicitaciones Emma"

Ambos compartieron un beso.


	19. Chapter 19

**Minuki: me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Los sentimientos de Henry hacia la relación de Emma y Killian todavía son nuevos pero él quiere mucho a Killian. Neal en el fondo es bueno y quiere a Henry así que no hará nada para lastimarlo. Saludos a ti tmb.**

Después de la noticia tuvieron una noche muy linda. Killian no podía dejar de poner sus manos en el vientre de Emma aunque ella ya le había dicho mil veces que faltaba mucho para que sintiera algo.

Todo estaba tan lindo hasta que a Emma le llegó un mensaje.

"Es Neal... él y su abogado exigen que tenga la mitad de la custodia de Henry" Emma se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

"Si tenemos que ir a juicio iremos, pero no creo que ningún juez cuerdo le dará lo que quiere" dijo Killian.

"Trataré de llegar a un acuerdo con él, llevar todo esto a un juicio solo le haría mal a Henry"

"Henry, ¿Cómo le decimos?"

"¿Qué le mentí, qué estoy embarazada?, esto va a ser mucho para él"

"Tu chico es fuerte Emma , además si le explicas los motivos, él entenderá"

"Nuestro chico" dijo Emma y Killian lo miró confundido.

"Haz estado para él desde que lo conociste, antes de que estemos y sé que él te quiere mucho" Killian sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

"Solo espero ser lo suficiente para él" dijo mientras ponía la mano en su vientre.

"No te atrevas a cuestionarle otra vez Killian, vas a ser increíble ¿de acuerdo?"

Killian asintió con la cabeza y besó los labios de Emma hasta pasar a su cuello fue bajando y le quitó el polo cargandola y poniéndola en la cama una vez encima de Emma empezó a desabotar sus jeans y se los bajo lentamente mientras besaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Pero una vez que Emma ya estaba lista para darle con todo él paró haciendo que Emma frunciera el ceño.

"Hey, mis tacos!" dijo gimiendo.

"¿Tacos?" dijo él extrañado por el término.

"Es algo de mis padres y yo" dijo riéndose y luego lo volvió a mirar "¿Por qué paraste?"

"No quiero hacerle daño al bebé"

"Ni siquiera nace y ya eres sobreprotector" dijo sonriendole. "tranquilo este bebé tiene recién pocas semanas y aun así no le haría daño, no vamos a volver a tener noches así una vez que el bebé nazca" dijo Emma mirándolo seductoramente.

"¿Segura que no le va a hacer daño?"

"Sí" Killian la examinó un rato antes de ponerse sobre ella de nuevo.

Iban bien, pero luego de unos minutos escucharon un grito.

"HENRY" dijo Emma parandose y tirando a Killian al piso.

Ambos corrieron a su cuarto y lo encontraron llorando.

"¿Qué pasó?" dijo Emma preocupada.

"Soñé que ibamos en el carro" sollozo "Y ibas manejando Killian estaba a tu costado y yo estaba atrás, vino otro carro y nos golpeó. Cuando me levante estaba en el hospital y los doctores me dijeron que habían muerto y estaba solo" Emma se acercó y lo abrazó hasta que sus sollozos pararon Killian le sobó la espalda en círculos hasta que se calmó por completo.

"Fue solo un sueño Henry, los sueños no son reales y no nos hacen daño" le dijo Killian.

"Tiene razón, no tienes que preocuparte por nada" dijo Emma.

Henry asistió y sonrió.

Cuando estaban a punto de volver a sus tacos Henry volvió a hablar.

"¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?" Emma estaba a punto de decirle que no cuando Killian habló.

"Claro" Henry se fue corriendo a su cuarto dejando a Emma Y Killian solos un segundo.

"Pero mis tacos..." Empezó Emma.

"El niño está asustado" dijo Killian.

"Conozco a Henry, ya no está asustado solo busca una escusa para no dormir solo, lo cual me costó años de trabajo"

"Solo por está noche tal vez mañana..."

"No sé si mañana quiera" dijo Emma haciéndose la indiferente.

"Ah, ¿Segura?" dijo acercándose y guiando la mano de Emma a sus abdominales.

Emma no resistió la sonrisa ni las mejillas que se le ponían rojas.

"Eso creí" dijo Killian a lo que Emma solo le volteó los ojos. Cuando estaban a punto de besarse Henry volvió a gritar.

"Apúrense!" Y los dos fueron a dormir, había sido un largo día.

Cuando se levantaron sabían que tenían que hablarlo con Henry. Pero decidieron primero ir por el tema de Neal, luego podrían ver lo del bebé.

Henry estaba en la cocina sirviendose su desayuno a lo que Killian se acercó.

"Hey, no vas a comer eso, es basura" dijo cogiendo su pop tart y botandola al tacho. Henry se quedó con la mirada perdida.

"¿Qué esperas que coma?" dijo algo molesto.

"Puedo hacerte..."

"No digas desayuno pirata"

"¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"Es asqueroso"

"Es saludable" dijo Killian, Henry le hizo una mueca "Bien te daré cereal pero uno nutritivo"

"Como quieras" volteó los ojos Henry.

En eso Emma bajó y se tenso al saber que tenia que hablar de eso.

"Buenos días mami"

"Buenos días Henry" se acercó y le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras buscaba fuerza emocional para poder darle la noticia.

"Tenemos que hablar" le dijo Emma en tono serio mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a él.

"¿Estoy en problemas?" Emma miró a Killian para pedir ayuda con la mirada.

"¿Es por esa pelea que tuve con August?, solo fue un pequeño puñete" dijo Henry y Emma se quedó con la boca abierta. "¿Era eso?, porque ya Killian me dejó sin videojuegos por eso"

"¿Sabias de eso?" dijo Emma mirando peligrosamente a Killian.

"Fue hace muchos meses amor"

"Fue hace como 2 meses" dijo Henry.

"Bien suficiente con el tema, lo hablaremos luego" dijo Emma. "Quería hablarte sobre algo más importante"

"¿De donde vienen los bebés? ,porque Killian ya me lo dijo " Emma abrió sus ojos como plato y volteo su cabeza como el exorcista para mirar a Killian.

"No nos desviemos del tema, Emma continua" dijo él evitando hacer contacto visual con ella.

"A veces tiendo a ocultar cosas para proteger tus sentimientos" empezó Emma.

"Como cuando Killian me dijo que te dijera que las galletas que nos hiciste estaban ricas aunque sabían a tierra" dijo Henry mientras cavaba la tumba de Killian.

"Henry que te dije de interrumpir" le dijo Killian.

"Que solo lo haga cuando me des la señal" repitió Henry.

"¿Tienen una señal para interrumpirse?" dijo Emma.

"Es que Killian a veces dice que eres aburri... Ouch" dijo Henry mientras Killian lo pateó debajo de la mesa para evitar que siga hablando.

"Es sobre tu papá Henry" dijo Emma llegando al tema por fin.

"¿Pasa algo con Killian?" dijo Henry preocupado, Killian y Emma se quedaron perplejos. Pero en el fondo Killian estaba más que feliz de que Henry lo haya aceptado como parte de su familia aunque iba a ser más difícil decirle lo de Neal.

"No amigo" dijo Killian con una sonrisa genuina y llena de amor en su rostro.

"Tu padre Neal" dijo Emma.

"Él murió hace años" dijo Henry.

"No lo hizo" dijo Emma.

"¿Me mentiste?" dijo Henry tratando de poner las piezas juntas.

"Déjame que te explique, él prometió que iba a volver pero cuando no lo hizo no supe que hacer no sabia si estaba vivo o muerto, creí que lo mejor era que creyeras que él murió como un héroe"

"Me mentiste, me mintieron!" dijo Henry molesto.

"Henry necesito que te calmas un poco amigo" dijo Killian amablemente.

"Yo no soy tu amigo me mentiste, me dijiste que mi papá no nos abandonó"

"Solo hicimos lo mejor para" dijo Emma.

"Para quién, ¿para ustedes?" interrumpió Henry. "Los odio" dijo antes de correr hacia su cuarto.

"No lo dice enserio" le dijo Killian.

"Lo sé, pero tiene algo de razón" Emma se veía triste.

"¿En qué?"

"Tal vez no trataba de protegerlo a él si no a mi"

Killian esta vez no dijo nada solo lo abrazó. Se quedaron así un rato hasta que fueron a buscar a Henry para hablar con más claridad.

Pero cuando entraron al cuarto no había nadie, buscaron en los baños la cocina ni un rastro de él.

" Killian esto es malo" dijo Emma.

" Tranquila, debe estar bien"

" tan solo tiene 7 años"

"Es un chico listo Emma"

Henry se había ido hace 20 minutos por suerte Storybrooke era una cuidad sin muchos carros. No sabia muy bien a donde estaba yendo pero quería encontrar a su papá Emma le había dicho que estaba vivo lo que significaba que debía estar en la ciudad y como era una ciudad pequeña pensó que no seria difícil encontrárselo.

"Disculpa niño, ¿Estas perdido?" le dijo una señora amable.

"No" dijo medio inseguro y siguió caminando.

Ahora sí no sabia donde estaba. Había caminado muy lejos, tenía miedo y ser estaba haciendo de noche. Estaba cerca de una gasolinería tal vez las personas de adentro podrían decirle donde estaba y como volver a su casa.

Cuando entró se encontró con alguien que hace mucho tiempo no planeaba ver.

"¿Papá?" preguntó Henry que la verdad no estaba muy seguro de si fuera él pues era muy pequeño cuando los abandonó.

"Henry" exclamó Neal mientras lo cargaba y lo abrazaba Henry se prendió de él como hace mucho tiempo no hacia.

"¿Tu mamá está aquí?"

Henry negó con la cabeza.

"Déjame que te lleve a mi casa" vio que en su celular Emma lo llamaba "Por qué no vas a lavarte las manos compré comida china" Henry asintió y fue al baño. Cuando estaba lejos de su vista contestó.

Neal/Emma/Killian

Diga...

Neal soy Emma, Henry está perdido salió a buscarte - dijo Emma como si hubiera estado llorando.

Tranquila amor. - se escuchó al fondo.

¿Perdiste a nuestro hijo? - dijo Neal sonando "molesto" - como pudiste ser tan irresponsable Emma de seguro estabas con ese chico

No le hagas caso cariño y tú cierra la boca.

La policía lo está buscando si te lo encuentras llamanos por favor.

Claro que lo haré, no sé como pudiste ser tan tonta.

Luego colgó mientras Henry salía del baño.

"¿Quien era?" dijo Henry que vio que colgaba.

"Tu mamá, dice que está bien si pasas la noche conmigo" Henry sonrió ambos subieron al auto y fueron hacia el hotel donde estaba hospedado, entrando sigilosamente.

Había recuperado a su hijo y no iba a a dejar que Emma se lo quite.


	20. Chapter 20

"Tranquila amor, lo vamos a encontrar" le dijo Killian para calmarla aunque en el fondo él también estaba asustado.

"Ya se está haciendo de noche, él solo es un niño debe estar solo y asustado"

Killian no tenía palabras de aliento está vez pero la beso en la cabeza mientras la rodeaba con los brazos.

"Saldré a buscarlo" dijo Killian y cogió las llaves del carro.

"Voy contigo" dijo Emma.

"Emma..." dijo él condescendientemente mientras miraba su vientre.

"No, me tratas como si no pudiera hacer nada, creo que ni siquiera tengo un mes de embarazo"

"No quiero que andes cansada amor eso es todo"

"No podré pegar un ojo en toda la noche hasta saber que mi hijo está a salvo"

"Bien, vamos por nuestro chico" dijo mientras abría la puerta para irse.

.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Neal, él y Henry estaban comiendo.

"¿Quieres un poco de gaseosa?" le preguntó Neal.

"Killian dice que eso es malo para mi salud" Neal lo miró un poco fastidiado y le sirvió de todas formas.

"Bueno pues Killian no está aquí, además amas la gaseosa"

"Ya no mucho, Killian me hace jugos naturales y son igual de ricos"

"Como sea, ya basta de hablar de Killian, mira lo que compre" Saco de la bolsa una película.

"¿Deadpool?" dijo Henry.

"Sí, me dijeron que es buena además amabas los superhéroes, no?"

"Bueno..." empezó Henry pero lo cortó Neal.

"Más te vale que tú oración no empiece por Killian dice" dijo Neal medio amenazante.

"Mi mamá dice que Killian dice que no puedo ver esa película es muy violenta para mi edad"

"EMMA Y KILLIAN NO ESTÁN AQUÍ" gritó Neal pero se arrepintió al ver lagrimas cayendo de los ojos de Henry.

"Lo siento Henry, no quería gritar, no hablemos de ellos 2" trató de tocar su hombro pero Henry se puso atrás.

"Quiero volver con mi mamá y Killian" dijo mientras se calmaba un poco pero igual sollozaba.

"No será necesario, ven Henry veamos la película" dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de Henry y se lo llevaba al sillón. Henry se calmó y empezó a ver la película.

.

Emma estaba perdiendo la calma ya eran las 11 de la noche su hijo llevaba desaparecido 13 horas y no había ni rastro de él.

"Es que no entiendo Killian es una ciudad pequeña, ya deberían haberlo encontrado" dijo mientras miraba por la ventana del carro.

"Tal vez alguien lo encontró y no sabe donde dejarlo"

"No, Henry sabe nuestro número hubiera llamado"

"Bueno,estaba molesto cuando se fue tal vez por eso no ha llamado"

"Puede ser igual esto me parece muy sospechoso"

"Swan nada malo le va a pasar"

"No puedes prometer eso"

Killian siguió manejando en silencio.

.

Una vez terminada la película Neal le dijo a Henry que se fuera a dormir en la cama y él dormiría en el sillón. Henry tenía un poco de miedo porque la película había sido violenta pero no dijo nada porque no quería que Neal creyera que era cobarde.

"Buenas noches" dijo Henry y se fue a dormir.

Esa noche soñó que lo mataban como en la película en la escena donde a muchos les disparan y por más que muere revive para volver a morir una y otra vez.

"Mamá! Papá!" gritó Henry y Neal fue corriendo a verlo.

"Ya estoy aquí " dijo Neal medio dormido aunque ya era de mañana.

"Tú no, Killian" dijo llorando "Te dije que no quería ver esa estúpida película"

"Tranquilo, ven aquí" lo empezó a abrazar para calmarlo pero solo lloraba más fuerte.

"Quiero volver a mi casa con mi mamá y Killian" dijo.

"Estoy intentando Henry, enserio" y esa vez lo dijo enserio.

Henry se sobó las lágrimas.

"Pero todo va a ser diferente" dijo Neal convencido.

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo Henry dejando de llorar y sonando confundido.

"Hoy nos vamos a Nueva York, me ofrecieron un empleo ahí la paga es buena y podremos estar juntos"

"Pero... Pero yo quiero volver a mi casa"

"NY será tu nueva casa, nos divertiremos juntos, solo los 2"

"¿Qué hay de mi mamá y Killian?"

"Ya hablé con ellos mientras dormías dijeron que estaba bien"

Henry no lucia convencido así que Neal solo se paró y cambió de tema.

"Desayunamos primero, el viaje será largo, te traje un pedazo de torta"

Henry empezó a comer mientras Neal veía departamentos por internet pero luego escucho que Henry tosía y se ponía rojo empezando a sudar.

"Henry, Henry amigo estás bien?"

Neal miro el pastel y se dio cuenta, frambuesas, Henry era muy alérgico. Lo cargó y salió corriendo lo subió al auto y manejó hasta el hospital al que entró corriendo.

"Es alérgico y se le cierra la garganta por favor ayudenlo" dijo mientras se lo entregaba a los doctores intento seguirlo pero las enfermeras le dijeron que tenia que esperar fuera del cuarto.

Luego de un rato Henry ya estaba bien y Neal entró a verlo.

"Antes de que digas algo sé que preferirías que Emma y Killian estuvieran aquí " Henry se quedó callado porque es exactamente lo que iba a decir.

"Es por eso que los llamé estarán aquí en unos minutos" Henry se sorprendió y luego sonrió.

"Gracias"

"Lo siento Henry" dijo Neal.

"Tranquilo estoy bien"

"Te abandone Henry y luego te menti y te iba a separar de tu familia enserio lo siento" y lo dijo enserio.

"Está bien igual te quiero"

Neal sonrió por primera vez en el día.

"Yo también te quiero Henry, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro"

"Killian ¿es bueno contigo"

"Es el mejor, me lee cuentos, me lleva al colegio, juega conmigo, me canta cada vez que tengo una pesadilla y siempre se asegura que este bien"

"Suena como una buena persona, me alegro que él haya estado ahí cuando yo no"

En eso entraron Emma y Killian. Emma corrió para abrazar a Henry y Killian se contuvo para no golpear a Neal.

"Henry no vuelvas a salir así por favor" dijo Emma mientras lo asfixiaba en abrazos.

"Lo siento" dijo Henry.

"No te preocupes chico" dijo Killian mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba.

"Emma, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" dijo Neal.

"Killian..."

"Sí Swan yo cuido a Henry"

Ambos salieron al pasillo.

"Me retiro" dijo Neal.

"¿Qué? "

"No intentaré quitarles a Henry, si quiero seguir siendo parte de su vida debo hacer lo mejor, lo mejor para él son ustedes, Henry me dijo lo bueno que Killian es con él y yo por poco lo mato creo que quedo claro que no puedo hacer esto"

"Gracias Neal y ¿vas venir a volver a mudarte a la ciudad?"

"No, tengo un nuevo empleo en NY y me van a pagar bien así podré mandarles algo de pensión"

"No será necesario Killian y yo estamos bien"

"Aun vendré a visitarlo cada vez que pueda, aun quiero ser parte de si vida Emma sé que no soy tu persona favorita pero yo lo amo"

"Claro que puedes venir a verlo y sé que le va a gustar tenerte cerca"

Ambos voltearon a verlo y vieron como Killian le acariciaba en cabello y jugaba con él.

"Henry me dijo que es el mejor" dijo Neal.

"Es muy bueno con Henry" dijo sonriendo Emma.

"Y contigo al parecer" dijo Neal.

"Neal..."

"No, enserio me alegra que seas feliz incluso si no es conmigo" lo dijo de corazón.

"Voy a entrar a despedirme de Henry"

Una vez que entró Killian salió y vio a Emma.

"Te dije que iba a estar bien"

"Sí todo resultó bien y ya que estamos en el hospital pensé que podríamos sacar una cita para ver lo de nuestro bebé.

Nuestro bebé. Killian amaba el sondó de esa frase.

"Aye, nuestro bebé que siento que será un pequeño pirata" dijo Killian sonriendo y cogiendo a Emma de la cintura.

"Yo siento que será una linda pirata"

"Tu pelo y mis ojos, esa niña sería malditamente hermosa igual que tú"

"O otro niño con tu sonrisa y tu mirada será nuestra perdición " le dijo Emma.

"No puedo esperar a que nazca"

"Yo tampoco"


	21. Chapter 21

Ya habían recuperado a Henry y se habían ido a dormir.

Al despertar Emma huele algo rico de la cocina.

"Hola amor" dice Killian y le pasa un plato de panqueques con chispas de chocolates"

"¿Cual es la ocasión?" dice sonriendo.

"Primer mes" dice él.

"Cierto, con eso de Henry lo olvide, lo siento"

"No hay problema ahora tendré que alimentarte por 2"

Emma se rió pero luego puso una cara seria

"¿Dije algo malo?"

"No, es solo que solo llevamos 1 mes y esto del bebé vino de sorpresa siento que debimos ir más despacio aunque no cambiaria a este niño por nada del mundo"

"Lo sé, digo me siento listo pero hay tantas cosas que quería hacer contigo antes de esto"

"Como casarnos" dijo Emma de broma.

"¿Deberíamos?" dice Killian ya más serio.

"La verdad no sé, no hay nada que me gustaría más pero con esto del bebé no creo que sea el momento adecuado"

"Además todavía no le decimos a Henry"

"Decirme qué" dijo Henry apareciendo en la cocina.

"Tienes pies de gato" dijo Killian sorprendido de haberlo escuchado entrar.

"Decirme qué" repite Henry.

"Bueno, Killian y yo tenemos algo que decirte"

"Y es que..."

"Vas a tener a alguien nuevo con quien jugar"

"Mierda ¿Neal se muda?" dijo Henry pensando que su primo tío iba a vivir con ellos.

"Lenguaje y no Neal no se muda" dijo Killian.

"Es otra cosa y ¿Donde aprendiste esa palabra?" dijo Emma.

"Pues no de Killian" dijo Henry disimulando y guiñando el ojo luego de que Killian lo mirara.

"Eso lo veremos luego el punto es que estoy embarazada"

"¿QUÉ?" gritó Henry. "No, no quiero, es horrible"

El corazón de Emma se rompió.

"¿Por qué es horrible?" dijo Emma ocultando su dolor.

"No me gustan los bebés y no quiero un hermano menos de él"

El corazón de Killian se rompió.

"Henry" dijo Emma.

"No" dijo él cogió su mochila y fue a la parada de autobús.

"Eso salió bien" dijo Killian sarcásticamente y abrazó a Emma.

.

Durante el resto de la semana Henry no les habló sino para comer o pedir cosas. Una tarde en la que solo estaban ellos 2 porque Emma se iba a quedar un rato más en la estación Killian decidió hablar con Henry.

"Hola" dijo tímidamente. Pero nadie le respondió.

"No tienes que hablarme si no quieres" Henry lo miró de reojo.

"Bueno" dijo Henry.

"Creí que ni ibas a hablarme"

"Eso era hasta que dijiste que te parecía bien"

Killian no pudo evitar reírse un poco

"¿Te parece divertido?" dijo Henry en el mismo tono que Killian usaba con él si se reía en medio de una discusión seria.

"No, para nada"

"Bueno"

Killian uso su arma secreta de siempre cosquillas.

"Bastaaa! Dejameeee Jajaja KILLIAN DEJAMEEEE JAJAJA" después de un rato Henry de verdad se empezó a reír.

"Vas a hablar conmigo?"

"Ya que"

"¿Por qué odias tanto al nuevo bebé?

"No lo odio" dijo Henry instantáneamente.

"Lo llamaste horrible"

"Sí es una horrible noticia pero no lo odio es mi hermano o hermana"

"¿Por qué es una horrible noticia? "

"Enserio no lo sabes?" dijo Henry.

"No" dijo Killian.

"Él o ella va a ser tuyo, tú solo me querías porque sabias que eso te iba a mantener unido a mi mamá pero ahora no tienes que, el bebé va a ser tuyo y de ella ya no me necesitas"

"¿De eso era todo?" dijo Killian levantando la ceja. "Henry si bien no te acuerdas tu mamá y yo nos odiabamos cuando nos conocimos la única razón por la que nos soportabamos era porque yo amaba pasar tiempo contigo eres mi mejor amigo"

"¿Enserio?" dijo Henry.

"Enserio, además aun podemos navegar cuando el bebé nazca si quieres podemos navegar con él o ella, lo que quiero decir es que cualquier futuro entre Emma y yo tú vas a estar ahí "

Henry sonrió y lo abrazó y le dijo en el oído.

"¿Te vas a casar con ella?"

Killian abrió loa ojos como platos.

"¿Ella te dijo algo al respecto?"

"No, pero la mamá de mi amiga Grace salió embarazada y ahora se va a casar"

"Es un caso algo diferente" dijo Killian.

"¿La amas?"

Killian se quedó helado un rato antes de contestar.

"Sí"

"Entonces cásate con ella"

"No es tan simple"

"Sí lo es, ella te ama tú la amas vivimos juntos y pronto va a venir un bebé "

"¿Ella me ama, ella te dijo eso?"

"Sí cuando empezaron a salir yo le pregunté si te ama y me dijo que sí pero que no te diga así que no lo escuchaste de mi"

"Bueno tampoco lo escuché de ella"

"Tiene miedo, eso me dijo mi madrina Regina"

Killian se llevó a Henry a la sala mientras comían pop tarts elección de Henry, Killian las consideraba basura.

.

Emma llegó tarde esa noche y Killian la espero en el cuarto.

"¿Velas?" dijo Emma sonriendo.

"Hace 1 semana no podemos celebrar bien el primer mes"

"¿Qué sugieres?" dijo desabotonandose la blusa.

"Algo para lo que no vas a necesitar tanta ropa"

"Ahí está ese Killian que me gusta" dijo cerrando la puerta con seguro y quitándote el resto.

Killian miró como se quitó toda la ropa y se acercaba a la cama.

"Y te desvistes o debería hacerlo yo"

"De hecho yo voy a tener la ropa puesta"

Emma lo miró raro y el fue al baño del cuarto y sacó una camilla de hacer masajes.

"La tomé prestada está mañana, mereces un descanso" guió a Emma hacia ella y la recostó. Puso una toalla al final de su espalda y empezó a sacar los aceites.

"Eres tan lindo pero yo quería ahhhhh" Killian ya había empezado los masajes.

"Se siente tan bien ah ah ah sigue sigue ahí más fuerte" cualquiera que los hubiera escuchado hubiera pensado otro cosa.

"No te preocupes amor luego de esto tengo cosas preparadas para hacer tacos"

Emma vio una bolsa de una sex shop el esquina del cuarto.

"Pensaste en todo" dijo mientras sonreía boca abajo en la camilla.

"Bueno hablando de pensar, he estado

pensando en nombres para nuestro bebé "

Nuestro bebé sonaba hermoso en los labios de Killian pensó Emma.

"¿Como cuál?" dijo Emma sentándote mientras se ponía una bata.

"Si es niña estaba pensando Aranza está en latín " dijo Killian.

"En ingles es Hope me gusta"

"Aye el bebé me dio la esperanza de que puedo llegar a ser feliz" dijo Killian sonriéndole a Emma.

"¿Si es niño?" dijo Emma.

"Quería ponerle Liam como mi hermano"

"He oído muchas cosas buenas de él pero estaba pensando en Elian suena como nuestros nombres o Colin"

"¿Quien le pone a su hijo Colin?" dijo Killian.

"Hey me gusta ese nombre"

"¿No será por ese actor no?

"Colin O'Donoghue es mi actor favorito" dijo Emma a la defensiva.

"Así que tú puedes hablar de Colin todo el día pero en el segundo que yo menciono a Jennifer Morrison es el fin de mundo"

"Porque es raro que digas que está bien buena en frente mio" dijo Emma.

"Pero no es raro decir que buen culo se maneja Colin en frente mio y de Henry"

"Por favor Henry no me escucho" dijo Emma volteandole los ojos.

"Pero yo si" dijo él poniendo cara de asco.

"Además no es mi culpa que tenga buen trasero" dijo Emma sonriendo.

"¿Podemos dejar de hablar del trasero de Colin?, Los nombres del bebé ibamos en eso"

"Bueno bueno si es niña puede ser Amaia"

"Mm Amaia Amaia... ¿Y si le ponemos Maya?"

"Maya o Anna mis papás me iban a poner Anna"

"¿Como tu amiga Anna de la boda?"

"Cierto si le pongo Anna van a haber muchas quejas de porque no le puse Regina o Mary o Belle"

"Podría ser Emilie" dijo Emma luego de pensarlo.

"Nombre digno de una princesa" dijo Killian.

"¿Entonces quedo Emilie?"

"Emilie Hope" dijo Killian.

"Me encanta el sonido de eso"

"Y podría ser Elian"

"Liam Elian hasta rima" dijo Emma riendo.

"Liam Elian Jones" dijo Killian.

"O Emilie Hope Jones" dijo Emma.

Killian la besó y cuando estaban separandose Killian escuchó las más hermosas palabras.

"Te amo"

5 meses después

(ya sé que me adelanté mucho pero no se mucho de embarazadas así qué quiero que este bebé salga lo más rápido posible)

El bebé era fuerte y la primera vez que fueron a saber de él luego de unos días de elegir los nombres se enteraron que tenia 2 semanas. Habían ido a todos sus controles y se encontraba sanito luego de esperar y decidir si querían saber el sexo del bebé los futuros padres decidieron que sí y con 5 meses y 2 semanas el pequeño o la pequeña Jones ya era muy querida.

"¿Nerviosa?" dijo Killian mientras Whale le hacia la ecografía a Emma.

"Sí un poco" dijo sosteniendo su mano.

"Bueno ahora sí quieren saber o van a volver a decirme que quieren esperar" dijo Whale irritado.

"Solo díganos que es"

"Es un niño felicidades"

"Es un niño" dijo Emma al borde de las lágrimas.

"Es nuestro niño"


	22. Chapter 22

Algo de tiempo después...

Killian Emma y Henry comían tranquilamente en Granny's Emma ya estaba a 2 semanas de dar a luz según el doctor. Emma estaba en el baño mientras Henry y Killian comían.

"Papá ¿me pasas la sal?" dijo Henry, desde hace poco tiempo solía decirle a Killian así aunque la mayoría de veces era cuando quería algo.

"Claro aquí tienes" dijo mientras le pasaba la sal.

"Gracias... ¿Me haces un favor?" y ahí estaba el gato encerrado.

"¿Qué clase de favor?" dijo levantando la ceja.

"Me llevas a..."

"Espero que no sea a esa película a la que tu mamá dijo que no más de 5 veces"

"Pero..." dijo Henry con la mirada de perrito.

"Nada de peros Henry la respuesta es no"

"Todos mis-" De repente se escuchan gritos del baño y Ruby entra a ver.

Ruby sale con Emma agarrandose el vientre.

"La fuente se rompió, el bebé va a nacer" gritó Emma.

Killian entró en pánico se supone que faltaban 2 semanas pero algunos bebés se adelanta un poco.

"Emma" dijo mientras la cargaba cuidadosamente de no lastimarla y la llebava al auto, Henry los seguía de atrás.

Condujo hasta que por fin llegó al hospital, las enfermeras ayudaron a Emma a llegar a la sala y esperaban al doctor.

"Quiero entrar" se quejó Henry mientras Killian se ponía la bata.

"Henry, ya te dije que no puedes entrar tus abuelos llegaran en cualquier momento quédate con Ruby" le dijo y entró a la sala donde Emma y estaba en la bata teniendo contracciones.

"Te odio" dijo con dolor.

"¿Qué?" dijo él confundido.

"Tú Killian Jones pusiste esto en mi, tú deberías estar sufriendo" dijo mientras aplastaba su mano porque le dio otra contracción.

"No oí que te quejaras antes" dijo riéndose.

"Cuéntame algo lo que sea, para distraerme del dolor"

Killian se puso a pensar y se acordó de algo que tal vez la haría reír.

"¿Te acuerdas cuando le dijimos a tus padres que estabas embarazada?" dijo riéndose del recuerdo.

"Mi papá te rocío con la manguera 'de casualidad' " dijo Emma tratando de sonreír pese al dolor.

Flashback

Era una tarde tranquila, Emma y Killian habían acordado hacer una parrillada en su jardín para decir las noticias sobre el bebé. Pero como siempre algo salió mal.

"Papá me ayudas a arreglar la manguera creo que se ha roto de un lado porque ya no sale agua" dijo Emma que ya tenia 2 meses de embarazo pronto se iba a empezar a notar.

"Claro" dijo David mientras la inspeccionaba.

"Emma, tú y Killian..." dijo Mary Margaret tratando de sacar información de su relación.

"Bueno hay una noticia pero creo que la guardaremos para el final" dijo sonriendo.

"Un anillo tal vez" dijo Mary Margaret tratando de obtener información.

"No spoilers"

"Emma ya casi termino de tapar el hueco" dijo David del otro lado del jardín.

En eso aparecieron Henry y Killian.

"Hola abuelo" dijo Henry mientras Killian volteaba a sonreírle a Emma y quedo perdido en su mirada.

"Hola Henry, ¿que hacían Killian y tú?"

"Nada solo quitabamos algunas cajas de la habitación que mi mamá usaba de almacén"

"¿y eso porque?" dijo David extrañado.

"Mi mamá está embarazada" dijo Henry sin importancia.

"Bueno Dave... Ahhh" dijo Killian volteando para saludarlo mientras David lo rociaba con la manguera.

"Está cosa no se apaga" dijo él mientras lo perseguía por el jardín.

"Espera Killian ¿a donde vas?"dijo David mientras corría atrás de él. Emma al final apagó todo y tuvieron que adelantar las noticias.

"Sorpresa" dijo Emma.

"Bueno señora espero que este lista para pujar el bebé ya va a nacer"

Dijo el doctor.

"Killian no me dejes" dijo Emma mientras apretaba su mano.

"Emma yo estaré aqui"

"Ya veo la cabeza" dijo el doctor.

" " gritó una enfermera al ver que se estaba empezando a desmayar.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien" dijo componiedose.

En eso se escuchó un llanto.

"Felicidades" dijo el doctor mientras llevaba al bebé para que lo revisen las enfermeras.

Pronto pusieron al bebé en sus brazos y lo primero que Emma notó fue un ligero tono de azul en los ojos entrecerrados del bebé.

"Es hermoso" dijo Killian.

"Él saca eso de ti dijo Emma"

Killian tomó a Liam en sus brazos.

"Hola amigo, soy tu papá y la hermosa rubia que viste hace poco era tu mamá" Liam sonrío al oír su voz ya que todo el tiempo él solía hablarle al vientre de Emma.

Las enfermeras se volvieron a llevar a Liam para ponerlo con los demás bebés. Emma no podría estar más feliz o al menos eso creía.

"Emma... -empezó Killian- cuando te conocí no creí que podía amar o ser amado y jamás en creí en mi vida que podría llegar a vivir este momento"

Emma le sonrió.

"Si este es el inicio amaria estar contigo hasta el final, nunca me voy a cansar de que tu rostro sea lo primero que vea aun si estás vieja y arrugada "

"¿perdón? " dijo Emma levantando la ceja. Killian se rió.

"Creo que lo que intentó decir es" Henry entró corriendo.

"¿Henry que haces aquí?"

Killian le dio una mirada a Henry y él le dio una caja negra.

Killian se arrodilló al pie de la cama.

"Emma Swan, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

Emma estaba sin palabras, era por eso que Killian y Henry habían estado raros toda la mañana, se lo iba a proponer en Granny's todo tenia sentido.

"Yo.. -Emma miró a Killian y luego a Henry y no pudo evitar llorar un poco- Sí sí sí " Killian se acercó y le dio un beso largo.

"Pero que hermosoooo" ambos voltearon sus cabezas hacia la puerta y vieron a Mary Margaret, David y Regina.


	23. Chapter 23

La boda iba a ser en 2 meses después del nacimiento de Liam. Ellos no tenían que hacer mucho solo decidir algunas cosas y presentarse.

Emma estaba muy "feliz" por su compromiso pero habiendo dado a un bebé hace unas pocas semanas Killian no le permitía mostrar su felicidad.

"Este anillo luce tan bien, que me hace no querer tener nada más puesto"

"Emma..." dijo Killian.

"Ni blusa o pantalón o ropa interior, ay cierto esa no la tengo puesta"

"¿No ropa interior?" dijo Killian levantando la ceja.

Emma se acercó a besarle el cuello.

"No, Emma sabes lo que dijo el doctor, no hasta despues de 6 semanas"

"Ya pasaron 2 y me siento muy bien"

Dijo mientras empezaba a besarle el pecho desabotonando la camisa. "Henry está en la escuela no hay nada que..."

"Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh " se escuchaban los gritos de Liam por el monitor de bebé.

"Hay un pequeño que nos necesita Emma" dijo Killian parándose, y se acercó a su oído "4 semanas más Emma créeme yo también sufro" le besó la mejilla y fue por Liam.

Pasaron 2 semanas más y Emma fue a por los vestidos de novia al mismo lugar al que Anna compró su vestido.

"Ahhh, es usted de nuevo" le dijo el vendedor.

"Yo misma, pero esta vez vine por algo para mi"

"¿No me diga que con el chico de la otra vez?, cuando vi a su hijo creí que ya era hora"

"Henry no es hijo de Killian, bueno no biologicamente, pero sí en otros aspectos"

"Bueno, la última vez que él estuvo aquí mencionó algo de una casi boda, creí que se refería a usted"

"¿La última vez?" preguntó Emma.

"Sí, vino a comprar el vestido de Anna pagó en efectivo"

"¿Él compró el vestido?"

"Sí luego dijo algo de no mencionárselo a alguien"

Emma compró el vestido era uno pegado pero bien lindo luego volvió a su casa.

Emma entró a su casa y vio a Killian en el sillón mirando algo de TV, con Liam en sus brazos, él había pagado el vestido hace como un año solo para que ella no se sintiera mal, y ni siquiera quizo que se enterara.

"Hola Emma" dijo Killian al ver que entraba "ya tienes el vestido supongo"

"Sí pero no lo veras hasta la boda, está en la casa de mis padres"

"Tendré que esperar" Killian vio que Emma lo miraba raro. "¿Qué? "

"Nada" dijo ella pero quería decirle que gracias por todo.

Este... vienen tacos si a alguien no le gusta leer esas cosas salteense la parte hasta que dice 2 semanas después.😂

Pasaron las 6 semanas y Killian estaba listo para darle a Emma... Para darle amor. Henry se iba a quedar en la casa de Regina y Liam en la casa de los padres de Emma.

"Chao Liam" dijo Killian mientras le entregaba el bebé a Mary Margaret.

"Chao pequeño" le dijo Emma.

Una vez que llegaron a su casa Killian la llevo a la cama y la recostó, no podía aguantarse más. Empezó a buscar el botón de su pantalón levantandose un poco para quitárselo, tratándolo no dejar de tocarla, logra quitarse el boxer dejando su erección a la vista de Emma, se acerca a su boca y su miembro comienza a rozar su vagina, en un impulso humedece sus labios y besa los de ella, se introduce con un moviendo de caderas en su interior y el calor de su vagina y la hermosa vista al rostro de ella lo hacen gemir reiteradamente, comenzó a impulsarse con más fevor dentro de ella, la cama se movía al unísono de él, los pechos de Emma rebotaban frente a su mirada, las pulsaciones de su erección hacían que quisiera moverse más rápido.

Emma gime de placer sintiendo el orgasmo cada vez más fuerte y más cerca, se mueve al ritmo de Killian sintiendo como la penetraba hasta estimular su punto y mandar su mente a volar. Lo besa en sus labios mientras lo muerde suavemente en labio interior, siente su paredes vaginales tensarse su clítoris suplicando por más.

"Sigue Killian!" gritó de placer sin importarle sin importarle nada más. Todo su cuerpo le tiembla sintiendo cerca su orgasmo.

Ambos se quedaron recostados juntos después de que todo terminara.

"Bueno y que opinas Emma"

"Que 6 semanas fueron mucho tiempo"

Killian la mira y le da un tierno beso en los labios.

"No puedo creer que en 2 semanas al fin lograremos empezar una nueva vida juntos"

"2 semanas" le sonrió Emma.

2 semanas después...

Había llegado el momento, Killian y Emma habían dormido en casas diferentes las 2 noches anterior a su boda. Emma no había visto a Killian desde el día anterior y ya lo extrañaba mucho, las chicas la llevaron al spa y pronto ya estaba en su vestido, lo mismo de Killian que estaba en su traje gris. Faltaban 2 horas para la boda y Emma estaba muy nerviosa solo había una persona que evitaba que se sintiera así.

En eso tocaron la puerta y ella dijo que pase.

Era Killian que entró tapándose los ojos.

"Sé que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda, pero técnicamente no te estoy viendo y te extrañaba mucho"

Ambos se pusieron de espaldas y Killian al fin bajo la mano.

"Sé que no te puedo ver pero hueles delicioso"

"Tu también, te amo" Killian sonrió al escuchar eso.

"Hagamos algo, cerremos los ojos, nos damos la vuelta y nos besamos"

"Vale" dijo Emma.

Ambos se besaron y luego Killian se fue. De la otra parte de la puerta le habló.

"No puedo esperar a ser completamente tuyo"

Y ella tampoco.

La boda (Aquí si quieren pongan la canción)

Emma entró por el pasillo que habían hecho en medio del parque, pues se estaban casando al aire libre, David iba de un costado y Henry del otro. Killian la vio entrar, DIOS, estaba hermosa, si de por si era hermosa ese día se veía perfecta. Oficialmente ella era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, más hermosa que cualquier vista o paisaje que había visto en sus viajes antes.

La ceremonia duro poco y pronto llegó la parte de decir los votos.

"Emma cuando te conocí mi vida no tenia sentido, es más no recuerdo con claridad la primera vez que te vi me hubiera gustado poder recordarlo - sonrió - tú me enseñaste que era posible ser feliz, tú y Henry. me devolvieron la felicidad a mi vida, no tenía idea que tenia la capacidad de amar o ser amado luego vino Liam y puede darme cuenta de la suerte que tuve que una hermosa chica rompiera mi estéreo-volvió a sonreírle- eres luz Emma,sé que no me crees pero lo eres- fueron mi luz en mi momento más oscuro me sacaron de la oscuridad y me llevaron a casa, nuestro hogar"

Emma sonrió y volteó a mirarlo.

"Killian Jones cuando te conocí era enemiga del amor, el amor solo me había traído dolor y tenía mi escudo puesto pronto me di cuenta que no lo necesitaba contigo -hizo un esfuerzo para que no se le cortara la voz- la forma en la que cuidabas de Henry mientras éramos amigos los veía y pensaba por qué no antes, porque no pudiste haber venido antes de que estuviera destrozada que así debería ser siempre fácil, pero el amor no es fácil, es un riesgo, un riesgo que me alegra haber tomado, te amo"

El juez volvió a hablar.

"Killian Jones aceptas a Emma Swan como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días hasta que la muerte los separe"

"Acepto" y le puso el anillo.

"Emma Swan aceptas a Killian Jones como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días hasta que la muerte los separe"

"Acepto" le puso el anillo a Killian.

"Por el poder que confiere el estado de Maine los declaró marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia"

 **Fin.**

 **Gracias a los que leyeron hasta acá, hay una secuela de vecinos en wattpad con el nombre de La Familia Jones de MagaJV . La colgaré aquí luego pero en wattpad está más actualizada.**


End file.
